Even Roses Have Thorns
by BekahAM
Summary: Life after death? No one ever said it was easy. Sometimes the adventure one has after one dies, is bigger than any that they had even dreamed of in life itself. Can one girl be enough to change the fate of Middle Earth? Sometimes people expect too much... or expect nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

Lili was just a normal girl. _Scratch that._ Lili was never a _normal_ girl. She was a writer, guided into isolation by the simple fact that 'life sucks'. Lili felt more at home in her stories than in reality, and often chose them as an escape from daily life. She also felt more alive outdoors, in the mountains, where she could be free. She never felt like she belonged, well, anywhere. That was, until she died.

It was an icy day, a day when the university should have been closed by all rights. Much too dangerous to be on the roads, but nevertheless, it was still open and classes were still mandatory.

Lili drove her small car the same path as she did every day, the most direct route to the university. It was normally a very easy and nice drive, but in the icy conditions, it proved to be quite... fatal.

Driving down a curvy mountain in the ice was difficult enough, but when there was suddenly another accident in front of Lili, she swerved off the side of the mountain, her car landing directly in a lake that had been froze over.

The icy waters overtook her easily as she was stuck in her drowning car, being pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Suddenly, Lili felt herself being lifted out of the water, choking and coughing up water as she was pulled to the shore. But something was off... the water was _warm_ as was the air. How could that be?

"My lady? My lady! Are you alright?" Lili heard as she struggled to breath again. She barely opened her eyes to see a strangely beautiful man towering over her. She blinked a couple more times and he was still there. _Surely I must be in heaven._ She thought.

"Am I.. am I dead?" Lili asked quietly. The dark haired person looked down at her and chuckled earnestly.

"No, my lady, you are most certainly _not _dead." The man replied honestly as he picked her up easily.

"Then where am I? And who are you? _What_ are you?" She asked quickly as the man walked with her in his arms.

"I am Lindir, my lady, an Elf of the Valley of Imladris." He replied. Lindir... She had heard that name before... _wait. Did he say Imladris? And Elf!? _She thought.

"R-rivendell?" Lasked hesitantly.

"That is the name by common tongue, yes. Are you familiar?" The elf replied, still walking gracefully.

"I've read about it before... but how am I here? This isn't even my world, I thought this was fiction?! I just _died!_" Lili screeched. He looked down at her in concern, then returned to looking where they were headed.

"I do not have the answers you seek, my lady. I merely found you on the riverbank. Perhaps my Lord Elrond will be able to assist you." Lindir told her honestly. His voice was gentle, velvety, kind.

"I'm sorry, I must sound crazy to you." Lili mumbled.

"I assure you that I have seen and heard stranger things, my lady." He replied with a light chuckle again.

She took a moment to look forward to where they were headed, a stone pathway leading directly to a beautiful city surrounded by waterfalls. It was the most spectacular sight Lili had ever seen in her life. The sight itself almost made her wonder if this actually was heaven...

Soon they were approaching the front steps, being greeted by none other than Lord Elrond himself.

"_My Lord Elrond, I found her washed ashore on the banks of the river." _Lindir spoke in Sindarin to Lord Elrond as he passed Lili over to him.

"_Thank you, I will take her from here._" Lord Elrond replied back as Lili just watched in fascination. She had recognized him at once.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, may I ask your name, my lady?" He asked as he carried Lili up the stairs.

"Liliyavanna, but I just go by Lili." She told him and he raised his eyebrows. _The daughter of the Valar has arrived at last. _Lord Elrond thought as he watched the girl.

Lili had always hated her name. It just sounded strange, to foreign for a petite white girl from southern England.

"Well Lady Lili, welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond said to her as he carried her through the corridors into a very bright room.

"Alright, I know I am going to sound crazy to you, but how am I here? The last thing I remember was dying in an ice covered lake, in a completely different world." Lili told Lord Elrond as he placed her on a large bed, her vibrant red hair spilling over the pillows.

"You are not the only soul to pass into this world from another by means of death. Though the last was many hundreds of years ago. Your arrival has been foreseen and you, young Lili, will have great purpose in Middle Earth." Lili's eyes shot open as she looked up to Lord Elrond in confusion.

"What do you mean I will have great purpose here?" She asked quickly. He chuckled slightly.

"All will be revealed in time, _mellon nin._ Sleep now." Lord Elrond told her before walking away, leaving her to rest.

The next day, Lili realized that she was at least a good foot and a half to two feet shorter than all the elves, and Lord Elrond explained to her that she had dwarven blood, which confused her even more, but after thinking it through, it did make sense.

* * *

**More from my POSTING SPREE! Enjoy, my dears. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later**-

Lili had lived in Rivendell for three months as Lord Elrond and the others had versed her in the ways of Middle Earth. His sons taught her to fight with a bow and two long daggers, and she had learned to speak Sindarin fluently. Lord Elrond had informed her that Mithrandir, whom she knew as Gandalf would be arriving to Rivendell and that she would be joining him.

Lili now knew what her purpose here was, having known the entire tale of the Hobbit. She would join the quest.

"Good morning, Lady Lili." Lord Elrond greeted as Lili arrived to breakfast on a quite warm morning, the sun shining brightly on Rivendell.

"Ah, so this is the young Lady Lili. I am Gandalf the Grey!" Her ears perked up at the sound of a deep voice behind her and she turned around to see Gandalf towering over her.

"Liliyavanna, at your service, but please call me Lili. " Lili bowed to him as she smiled brightly. Lord Elrond had taught her how to be a proper dwarf so that she didn't feel so out of place when the time came.

"Mithrandir, please have a seat." Lord Elrond said, motioning to the seat next to him on the other side as Lili sat down as well.

"I'm afraid my visit will be a short one. I am due in the shire in just over a weeks time. I am assuming that our young Lady Lili has been informed?" Gandalf asked intently.

"She has been trained by my sons and is well prepared for your journey." Lord Elrond replied happily.

"Excellent. Well then, my dear, it looks as if we will be departing on the morrow." Gandalf responded with a smile.

The next morning came quickly as Gandalf and Lili prepared to depart from Rivendell. It was bittersweet for Lili, saying goodbye to the place she had lived for the last three months.

"Goodbye, my friends, may your travels be kind." Lord Elrond said as the two got on the white horse, which was much too big for Lili, who was seated behind Gandalf.

"Thank you for everything!" Lili yelled back in Sindarin as the two trotted off away from Rivendell.

It took the better part of the week to reach Bree and from there, Gandalf travelled to the home of Bilbo Baggins, arriving back at The Prancing Pony grumbling about 'good mornings'. Lili had stayed at the Inn while Gandalf approached the Hobbit, and was continually getting more nervous by the second.

"Do calm down, Lady Lili, else you will walk a hole in the floor." Gandalf told her. The two had become good friends on the road thus far and he could tell she was nervous, not just by her incessant pacing.

"They are all going to hate me, Gandalf! Especially Thorin, I just know it!" Lili said worriedly. Gandalf just gave her a partial smile, which didn't help at all.

"All will be well. He may not approve at first, but he will soon see how your presence will be good for the company." Gandalf told her.

"Elladan told me that dwarves hide their women in the mountains because there are so few! Do you honestly think they will believe my story?" Lili asked questioningly.

"Dwarves do not hide their women, they simply dress as their male counterparts on journeys. Though you will not have that luxury seeing as you have no beard." Gandalf said honestly. "And they will believe it, I will make sure, my dear."

"Ah yes, Elrohir told me that they would make fun simply because I don't have a beard, not even sideburns!" Lili said exasperatingly. She huffed around the room in her heavy boots, playing endlessly with her long dark red hair.

"Hush now, there will be none of that. Come, it is high time we departed for Bag End." Gandalf said as he rose from his chair and motioned for the nervous Lili to follow.

They walked down the road, catching up to a group of 8 dwarves almost at their destination. They all spotted Gandalf and gave him warm welcomes before seeing Lili at his side.

"And who might this young lass be?" Bofur asked as he eyed Lili. Just be yourself. She thought to herself.

"Lili, at your service." Lili said bowing before standing up straight and smiling brightly at the group.

They all introduced themselves one by one. Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori.

"Will you be joining us then, lass?" Bofur asked curiously and Lili nodded happily.

"Yes, Master Bofur, all will be explained later tonight. Perhaps someone should ring the door bell?" Lili hadn't even realized they had reached Bag End until Gandalf said something.

Everyone could hear Bilbo mumbling something and the eight dwarves pressed their ears against the door in an attempt to hear. However, as soon as the door opened, all of them fell on top of poor Bilbo.

Lili and Gandalf just stood behind them all laughing at the sight as Bilbo attempted to stand from below the group of dwarves.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed after begrudgingly letting everyone in.

Lili walked inside and was immediately bombarded by dwarf after dwarf carried food from the pantry into the kitchen. Gandalf stood in the middle of the entryway counting heads as dwarves passed him by.

Lili had been waiting for this since she arrived in Middle Earth and was completely fascinated by all the dwarves. She didn't even notice she was backing up steadily until she ran into someone, or rather two dwarves standing side by side. She first noticed them by their boots then her eyes trailed up to connect with theirs.

Whatever the brothers were about to say was lost on their tongues as their eyes met Lili's. Her dark green orbs were focused between looking back and forth to each brother in silence. An unspoken connection was forming. Finally after being bumped into by Bombur as he passed her, Lili snapped out of her reverie.

"Uh... um, hi." She mumbled almost incoherently, blushing as she looked up to the two princes of the line of Durin.

"H-hello. I-'m... -he's-" Fili stuttered as he attempted to speak, failing miserably.

"Fili! Kili! Are you going to hurry up with that Ale?!" Dwalin shouted and the boys looked down at their arms to realize they were still carrying the barrel of Ale.

"Take this in there, will ya?" Fili said as Bofur and Nori passed by. The two brothers handed the barrel of ale over to the others and stood back facing Lili as she laughed quietly.

"Fili," the blond stated.

"And Kili," the dark-haired one said.

"At your service." They both replied in unison, bowing deeply to Lili.

"Lili, at yours." She replied, bowing as well.

* * *

**My loves, I haven't posted anything in quite a while, mainly from writers block, but I figured I would go ahead and post this because I already have 30,000 words written for it. All I need are reviews to keep me posting!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lili, at yours." She replied, bowing as well.

"Where are you from? I'm sure we would have remembered having seen you around the Blue Mountains." Kili asked quickly, his brow furrowing.

"It's quite a long story that I am sure will be divulged later, but no. I am not from the Blue Mountains." Lili said smiling up at the boys.

"Will you be joining us then?" Fili asked curiously.

"If all goes as planned, though I am not sure your Uncle will be very convinced..." Lili muttered the last part quietly, but the two still heard her, even over all the commotion.

"Wait, how do you know about our Uncle?" Kili asked.

"I know many things, my princes." Lili said winking to them before heading to the kitchen, squeezing through the middle of the two as she went, giving them all a good shock, literally and figuratively.

Fili and Kili just stood there staring off into the distance as she passed before turning to each other.

"Did you just feel-," Kili asked his brother.

"- yes, brother." Fili replied, looking at his younger brother with wide eyes.

What the hell just happened? Lili was asking herself as she walked into the kitchen both Fili and Kili following her after a minute or two. Somehow, be it luck or fate, she just managed to get squished into the one seat next to Kili, which left only one seat open on the other side of her while Fili began walking down the center of the table.

"Who want's an ale? Here ya go!" Fili said happily as he walked on top of the table balancing tankards in his arms as he went, careful not to step on any of the food.

"Might as well!" Lili said cheerfully as Fili took the seat next to her. He handed her an ale and she sat squished between Fili and Kili, both arms touching one of the brothers on each side.

There was so much food, Lili couldn't contain herself. She hadn't eaten proper meat in the last three months, and she felt almost starved. Quickly piling her plate full, she began to shovel it in her mouth, ignoring the stares and smirks as she ate wildly.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur yelled throwing a hard-boiled egg through the air, landing directly in Bombur's mouth.

"Over here, Bofur!" Lili yelled from her plate and everyone turned to watch as Bofur threw her one as well, landing directly in her mouth. The entire table rumbled with joyful laughter and praise as she finished her plate. She saw Fili and Kili both giving her looks with their eyebrows raised, obviously impressed.

"What? I was hungry!" Lili told them both laughing as she wiped her face clean.

"The lass sure knows how to eat like a proper dwarf!" Bofur yelled from across the table. Soon everyone had their ale and Dori began counting down from three.

As soon as he hit one, everyone raised their tankards to their mouths and gulped their ale as fast as they could, most letting the extra dribble down into their beards. Lili was having so much fun, she joined in as well, drinking the entire thing dry!

Gloin burped loudly once everyone was done, but the real shocker was when little Ori stood up and belched continuously for almost a minute! Lili stood up and high fived him over Kili who was laughing loudly.

Once everyone was done, they all stood going their separate ways, Ori walking into the hall where Bilbo was standing.

"Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" He asked kindly. Bilbo was about to respond when Fili came up behind them.

"Here, Ori, give it to me!" Fili told him as he took the plate, then tossing it to Kili who was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, smoking his pipe. Kili then tossed it to Bifur who was waiting at the sink.

The plates and silverware began flying everywhere and soon the dwarves still seated at the table were clinking their forks and knives together in a rhythm.

"Can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouted, but the clinking continued.

"You hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur yelled.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_!" Kili began singing deeply as he tossed the dishes.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_" Fili continued on after his brother while Lili watched in amazement at the two from the doorway.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!" The rest joined in. They continued to sing a couple more verses before all the dishes were done.

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!" They all finished together, most drinking another ale. Lili had joined in drinking next to Fili and Kili laughing as they did when they saw Bilbo's face. Seeing all of his dishes done and stacked neatly on the table was not what he expected when he walked into his kitchen.

Lili knew what was to happen next as all of them stood around the table and she prepared herself by standing in the back of the crowd.

**Knock knock knock.**

"He's here." Gandalf said in a deep voice and everyone began to gather in the entryway, Lili still keeping herself mostly hidden behind Bombur.

Bilbo opened the door and there stood Thorin in all his _majesticness_, or at least that's the only non-word she could think of to describe him!

"Gandalf! I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice; wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door!" Thorin said as he took off his cloak, rolling it up in his arms.

"There's no mark on that door, I just had it painted a week ago!" Bilbo replied worriedly.

"There is a mark on the door, Bilbo Baggins, I put it there myself. Now let me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said as Bilbo scowled at him.

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, handing his cloak over to Kili.

Bilbo looked at him, clearly confused. "Pardon?"

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked the hobbit as he walked around, looking at him from all angles.

"I do have some skill in conker's, if you must know." Bilbo replied proudly, "But I fail to see how that's relevant."

"Just as I thought. Look's more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, laughing. The others began laughing as well, including Lili. Bilbo just stood there confused.

Thorin was about to walk to the kitchen, everyone moving to the sides to let him pass. Unfortunately, Lili got the memo a moment too late when she found herself standing face to face with Thorin himself.

"And who might you be?" Thorin asked as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Liliyavanna, at your service, but please call me Lili." Lili responded proudly, not letting her anxiety show as she bowed to their king.

"Gandalf said nothing of any others meeting here." Thorin replied, still staring at the girl. "What is your purpose here?"

"Same as you, I suppose." _Including saving a few lives along the way_...Lili thought to herself as she smirked at the king.

"Perhaps we should take a seat while I explain a bit, yes?" Gandalf replied, motioning for everyone to sit at the table.

"Explain." Thorin commanded and Gandalf shot him a warning look before taking a pull from his pipe and breathing out.

* * *

**Remember to review, it will keep the chapters coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You have heard the stories of Berin the First, correct?" Gandalf asked and Thorin nodded. "Berin was the first to cross over into this land by means of death from another world, over one thousand years ago. Connected to his arrival was a prophecy, a purpose for his strange presence." Gandalf began, all the dwarves listening carefully.

"I do not see how this explains the girl." Thorin grumbled.

"Berin was only the first to cross over. Since, there have been two more. Arden of Rohan, and now Lady Liliyavanna." Gandalf explained, motioning towards Lili. Everyone's eyes landed on her and she just smiled and waved awkwardly.

"You are not of this world?" Thorin asked as he looked at the girl.

"Nope. Landed myself here three months ago after I... well ya know... _died_?" Lili explained. Fili and Kili exchanged a strange look with each other.

"She, too, is connected to a prophecy, which is why I have brought her with me. Rest assured that she will not be a burden to you. She knows how to fight and defend herself, having been trained by some of the best in Middle Earth." Gandalf told Thorin who still looked unsure.

"I know my reasoning for being here, just as I know many other things about the future of this quest, Thorin Oakenshield." Lili said in a suddenly different voice, more commanding than her normal sweet voice. Fili and Kili just looked at her, surprised that she would stand up to their uncle like that.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf told Thorin seriously.

"If you are to join this company, you will be treated no differently than any of the others. That also means that if you fail to keep up, you will be left behind. Is that understood?" Thorin said directly to Lili.

"That's all I'm asking for. I'm the only one responsible for my own fate. I'm just here to lend a helping hand." Lili told Thorin honestly.

"Very well, Balin will draw you up a contract." Thorin said, looking away. She knew he was still not happy with the change in plans, but she didn't care.

"Excellent. Now let's get onto business, shall we?" Gandalf said, clapping his hands together.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked, as Bilbo set down a bowl of stew in front of the dwarf king. "Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin replied, eating a bit of the stew.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin hesitated, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "They will not come."

The dwarves looked disappointed that their kin would abandon them. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're…going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up from his place at Gandalf's shoulder.

"Ah, Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," the Wizard said, and Bilbo retrieved a candle from the mantel over the fireplace, coming back as Gandalf took out a map from beneath his cloak and spread it over the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

All the dwarves and Bilbo leaned closer to the map to get a good look. "The Lonely Mountain," he read over Gandalf's shoulder.

"Aye, Óin has read the portents, and the portents say, it is time," Glóin broke in, and some of the others began to mumble and sigh at the fiery-haired dwarf's words.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold," Óin said over the mutterings. "When the birds of Old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh…what beast?" Bilbo asked, his eyes wide.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our Age," Bofur answered easily. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks; extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said, now looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

Suddenly Ori rose from his seat, his large, innocent cow-eyes defiant as he said, "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

The others cheered him on and Lili smiled while Dori hissed, "Sit down!" Ori was one with fighting spirit.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said over the loudness of the dwarves. "But we number just thirteen; and not thirteen of the best…nor brightest."

The dwarves all began to argue at once, and though it was a serious matter, Lili swore she could have heard one of them saying "Hey, who are you calling dim?" There was suddenly a loud slap on the table, and the dwarves grew silent; Lili looked to her right and saw Fili, his easy smile gone to be replaced by a fierce expression.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us! To the last Dwarf!" He declared.

"And you forget we have a Wizard in our Company!" Kili said excitedly, almost knocking Lili into Fili, who caught her and carefully moved her back to her seat. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

All eyes turned expectantly to Gandalf, knowing that wasn't true at all. "Oh, well, no. I—uh…"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf began to cough awkwardly on his pipe smoke. "Go on, give us a number!"

And suddenly all the dwarves were on their feet, arguing and yelling, and Lili sat still, laughing in her place. Lili nearly jumped out of her skin when Thorin stood up from his seat and roared "Enough!"

Immediately everyone sat down, still and silent once more.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He asked, his eyes traveling along the table. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The others roared in approval as Thorin shook his fist, proclaiming something in Khuzdul.

"You forget the front gate is sealed," Balin reminded, "There is no other way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf interjected, and suddenly there was a gleaming, oddly-shaped key in his hand. The others stared at it in awe; even Thorin, seated again, looked thunderstruck as he saw the key. "How came you by this?" he whispered.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safekeeping," the Wizard answered. "It is yours now." He handed the key to Thorin, who was looking at it as if it were a miracle in his hands.

"If there is a key, there must be door!" Fili said, Lili looked at him like 'really?' but his awe at the fact made her just smile.

Gandalf pointed to the map, nodding. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili said, grinning as he grabbed Lili's shoulder and patted Fili on the back afterwards.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf amended. "But Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it; but there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori exclaimed.

"Hmm, and a good one, too," Bilbo said, gazing interestedly at the map. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Glóin asked, raising a thick eyebrow at the Hobbit.

"Am I what?"

Óin pointed to Gandalf, his ear trumpet in his ear as he said, "He said he's an expert!"

"Me?" Bilbo said. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I—I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin said. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin added. Some eyes went in Lili's direction as well, and she tried to hide behind Fili's hair.

"Enough!" He said in a magnified voice. Gandalf glowered at them from his great height, having to bend to even fit in the room. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Everyone took a gulp and just watched Gandalf. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," the Wizard continued in a normal tone, as if carrying on about the weather. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, giving us a distinct advantage."

Thorin looked like he had already had this argument before and was clenching his jaw. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of our Company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins," Gandalf reminded Thorin. "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." Bilbo looked up at this, his expression half-anxious, half-grateful.

"You must trust me on this," the Wizard said directly to Thorin. "Again."

"Very well," Thorin said sullenly. "We'll do it your way." Bilbo started to protest, but Thorin ignored him. "Give him the contract."

Balin rose to his feet, removing a thick packet of parchment from underneath his cloak and handing it to Thorin, who shoved it unceremoniously into Bilbo's objecting arms. "It's just the usual summary," the white-haired Dwarf said. "Out-of-Pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, and so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" The Hobbit repeated in bafflement, as he began to read the contract out loud to himself. Thorin had stood up and was whispering to Gandalf, who looked grave as he listened to Thorin's words, only muttering, "Understood" and "Agreed."

"Uh…" Bilbo said from the hallway, and everyone's attention snapped back to him. "'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to…" he brought the contract closer to his face. "Lacerations? Evisceration?" He unfolded a side part to the document. "Incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said cheerily. Lili could have punched him for scaring the poor hobbit.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked sympathetically, as Bilbo swayed slightly.

"Huh? Yes, um, fine," he replied weakly. He took a deep breath. "I feel a bit faint."

Bofur got up from his seat and leaned through the opening, saying, "Think furnace, with wings!"

Bilbo hunched over, hands on knees. "I…I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo thought for a moment; But one look over at the dwarves watching him, the Hobbit said "No." and collapsed on the spot.

"Bofur, you certainly didn't help the poor lad!" Lili yelled at him across the table. All eyes turned to her as if realizing that she was indeed still there.

"It's only the truth, lass." Bofur said shrugging with a grin.

"Bifur, Bofur, help get Master Baggins to the chair, please?" Gandalf asked and they nodded, walking over to the Hobbit and easily lifting him to the chair in the other room.

The others dispersed, most of them taking the opportunity to talk amongst themselves or smoke a little.

* * *

**REVIEW, MY LOVES!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously-_

_The others dispersed, most of them taking the opportunity to talk amongst themselves or smoke a little._

* * *

"So you are from a different world then?" Kili asked Lili as she looked out the window. She nodded.

"I prefer life here, to be honest." Lili told them as she saw Fili come up behind her as well.

"Will you tell us what the other world was like?" Fili asked quietly.

"One day. It is way too much to explain right now." Lili told them, not missing the slight disappointment in their eyes.

"You said you knew things about the future of our quest... do you know our fates?" Kili asked quickly, his question making Lili freeze in her spot.

"Even if I did, I couldn't and wouldn't tell you, but I don't. I only know what would happen if I wasn't here, but I am so now it's different." Lili told them honestly. "And no, I will not tell you."

"It was a brave thing you did, standing up to Uncle like that." Fili said, changing the topic.

"I wasn't going to take no for an answer, king or not." Lili said to them smiling. They both raised their eyebrows at her and smiled.

For some reason, Lili found herself extremely comfortable in the presence of the two young princes, talking and laughing away like they had known each other for life. They could hear the beginnings of humming coming from the sitting room and Fili grabbed Lili's hand while Kili grabbed her shoulders from behind, leading her into the room.

"You're going to want to hear this." Kili whispered in Lili's ear as they walked toward the sound. Soon they found their way into the sitting room and walked over to the wall, taking a seat on the floor.

Lili sat in between the two brothers comfortably as the humming got increasingly louder.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

to dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away, 'ere break of day,

to find our long forgotten gold."

Thorin sang in a low voice, the sound hanging over them all as he sang with so much emotion.

"The pines were roaring on the height,

the winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

the trees like torches, blazed with light."

The rest of the company joined in, their voices filled with sorrow and pain. There was no more of the song sung that night, for it would be too much.

"Everyone get some rest, we will leave at daybreak tomorrow." Thorin told everyone. Lili was asleep within minutes after the song, her head laying on Fili's shoulder while her arm held Kili close as well. The two brothers shared a smile before closing their eyes as well.

Thorin and Balin watched the trio as they fell asleep.

"I believe her purpose for being here may be more than one, laddie." Balin said as he patted Thorin on the shoulder smiling once more at the three youngest laying against the wall.

Thorin watched as the girl subconsciously pulled both of his nephews closer in her sleep and wondered if what Balin had mentioned could be possible.

The next morning came quickly as the smell of thick cut bacon, sausage and pork wafted through the house, making all of the dwarves rise quickly.

Fili and Kili both woke smelling the food and looked down to the empty spot between them. They both rose quickly and found their way to the kitchen where Lili stood next to the table, setting a giant plate of breakfast in each of the spots.

"You cooked all of this?" Thorin said as he walked into the kitchen behind his nephews.

"Couldn't have us starting a journey hungry, now could I?" Lili replied happily as she set the last of the plates.

The others began filtering in all in awe at the food laying before them, especially Bombur.

"How long have you been up cooking?" Fili asked curiously as he sat down next to Lili.

"Only about an hour or so. I figured you lot would be quite hungry." Lili told them as she sat down in between Fili and Kili.

"This is absolutely delicious, Lady Lili!" Bombur said as he shoved an entire sausage in his mouth.

"Why thank you, Bombur!" She replied happily, eating her own plate of food. She had even made a plate for Bilbo and sat it next to the contract for when he woke.

They all ate breakfast quickly and did up the dishes, Balin giving Lili her own contract to sign before they all headed out the round, green door.

"That was nice, what you did for breakfast." Fili told Lili as they walked down to where the ponies were.

"I wanted to do my part, and I love cooking." Lili told him. The walk down to the ponies wasn't long, only about twenty minutes as Lili talked to Fili and Kili.

"My dear, I am afraid you will have to ride with someone." Gandalf told Lili as they approached the ponies.

"You can switch on and off with Kili and I if you want." Fili said as he reached his arm out to help Lili onto his pony.

"That sounds good to me. I've never been one to ride by myself anyways." Lili said laughing as she climbed onto the pony in front of Fili. Lili say Kili looking over at them shaking his head as he smiled. "Don't worry, Kili! You'll get to put up with me tomorrow!" Lili winked at him.

"Hey! Our names match! Lili, Fili, and Kili!" Kili said laughing loudly.

"Must be fate!" Lili told them smiling.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Reviews earn more chapters! :) Its not so hard, just write anything in that little box (one word will do!) and click the button! It instantly lights up my whole day! Now click away my little hobbitses! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously- _

_"Hey! Our names match! Lili, Fili, and Kili!" Kili said laughing loudly._

_"Must be fate!" Lili told them smiling. _

* * *

Lili POV

"Must be..." I heard Fili chuckle from behind me. I had a feeling that our words rang true in more ways than one.

We rode on for about thirty more minutes while the others placed bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up. I kept my mouth shut no matter how much Fili and Kili begged for an answer.

When Bilbo came running up through the woods, I just smirked at both Fili and Kili, who had decided to go one each way. Fili bet he wouldn't show and Kili bet he would. Fili tossed his brother the coin pouch.

We rode on until dark and found a spot to stay for the night, perched on the top of a cliffside. Bombur began cooking as we all rolled out our bedrolls. I sat, carving a piece of wood while the boys swept the perimeter. Ori walked over to me and sat down on a log across from me.

"Hello, Miss Lili." Ori said as he smiled at me nervously.

"Hello, Ori!" I said to him cheerfully.

"I had a question, Miss Lili." Ori said hesitantly.

"Ask away, Ori." I told him smiling.

"What did dying feel like?" Ori asked with innocent curiosity. I froze for a second, but answered anyways.

"It felt like falling asleep. If there was any pain beforehand, I don't remember it." I said quietly.

After sitting quietly for a moment, I decided to stand up, walking over to the edge of the cliffside, nearing the forest, a tear rolling down my face.

"He shouldn't have asked a question like that..." I heard Kili say from behind me. I wiped my eyes quickly and turned around to look at him.

"You heard that, did you?" He nodded. "I really didn't mind the question, to be honest. I suppose everyone is curious to how it will feel. It just made me finally realize that I really did...die." I said, feeling my eyes fill with tears again. I felt another hand on my shoulder from behind, knowing immediately that it was Fili.

It was truly the first time since I arrived in Middle Earth that it actually hit me. I died on earth.

"You may have died in your past life, but you are alive here." Fili told me as I leaned into Kili's chest. He was right, I was alive here, and somehow I must have gotten a second chance.

"I'm sorry, it's really not something to cry over I guess, it's not like anyone there would have missed me anyways." I said wiping my eyes. I felt Kili's warmth from my front and Fili's warmth from my back.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked hesitantly.

"I've been on my own for most of my life. My parents died when I was just a child and I never had anyone else. I didn't have any friends and I kept to myself, always writing when I had the chance. I never felt like I belonged in that world. So, I probably didn't even have a funeral." I told them truthfully. It was sad but true.

"No one should have to live like that, but we can promise that you'll never be alone again. Isn't that right, _nadad?"_ Kili said, looking over my shoulder at Fili.

"Your words ring true, _nadadith._" Fili replied. "You belong here with us, Lili." His words warmed me to the core and I turned, pulling them both into a tight embrace. A tear slipped from my eye as I hugged them tightly.

"Thank you, both of you." I whispered to them quietly.

"Come, lets get back to camp, you need the rest." Fili said as we broke the embrace and started heading back to where the others were already laying down.

The two walked over and sat against a concave stone wall near the fire. Kili motioned for me to bring my bedroll over between them and I did, nestling in between the two comfortably.

"Sleep now, _baraz._" Kili muttered to me. I was curious to what it meant, but I was too tired to ask at the moment. I felt someone lay a cloak over me before I fell into the dark abyss that was sleep.

I only got a couple hours of sleep before being rudely awakened by a loud screeching sound. I shot right up, searching for any signs of danger when I felt a reassuring hand on my back.

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo ask, seeing the hobbit sitting on a log around the fire.

"Orcs." Kili replied lowly.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked carefully.

"Throat-cutters." Fili replied from next to me as he smoked his pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there; the lowlands are crawling with them." Somehow I found my way closer to the brothers.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the nights when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just blood, lots of blood." Kili told the hobbit who looked scared out of his mind. He looked back at Fili and tried to hide a smirk. His eyes flickered to me and his smile faltered. He could tell I was afraid.

"You think an night raid by Orcs is a joke? You think it is funny?" Thorin said angrily as he walked up to where we were sitting.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Of course not. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said before storming away angrily. I grabbed Kili's hand and flashed him a sad smile.

"Don't pay him any mind, laddies. Thorin has more cause than most, to hate Orcs." Balin said as he walked up to us.

He then proceeded to tell us of the Battle of Azanulbizar, of which I already knew, but I sat listening to the tale, watching Thorin, who was looking over the cliff side stoically.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked curiously. I shifted in my seat.

"Slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died from his wounds long ago." Thorin replied and I watched as Gandalf and Balin shared a look. I knew that Azog was alive and I gave Gandalf a look as if to say _should I tell him? _He closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

I stood from my spot, ignoring the protests from Fili and Kili and walked over to the cliffside to where Thorin stood.

"Do you know?" I asked him quietly. He turned to look at me. "For certain, do you know that Azog is dead? Have you seen a body?" His expression turned angry towards me.

"You do not know of what you speak, girl." He said pointedly at me. I turned to give him a look of disappointment.

"I believe I do, Thorin Oakenshield. I know many things. And one of them is that Azog the Defiler is very much alive, and has placed a bounty on your head. Do not underestimate the dangers that lie ahead of us on this quest." I said in a low and quiet voice, leaving before he could have the chance to respond.

I walked back over to my bedroll in between Fili and Kili, laying down. They looked down at me with curious expressions.

"What did you say to Uncle?" Fili asked curiously.

"Something that he didn't want to know." I responded to him honestly.

"And what was that?" Kili questioned.

"The truth." I said before laying my head down and curling up in an attempt to go back to sleep. I didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWW I NEEEDDDD REVIEWWWSSS!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning to a heavy and dense fog laying over us all, too damp to even start a fire.

"Good morning." I heard, turning my head to the side to see Kili already awake, sitting and eating an apple.

"Morning." I muttered, looking to my other side to see Fili still dead asleep.

"Don't mind Fee, he could sleep through a battle, given the chance." Kili said chuckling as he threw me an apple.

"He can't be comfortable." I said as I looked at the blonde dwarf with his head laying on a stone. I gently lifted his head and shifted him to lay on my bunched up cloak.

"I have found that Fili can sleep just about anywhere, but I give it about an hour and he will be wide awake." Kili said laughing as he looked over to his brother.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"He hates the rain." Kili told me laughing. The look in his eyes said that he knew it was going to rain soon and I laughed.

Sure enough, about an hour later, it began to pour, effectively waking up the entire rest of the company, including Fili.

"Good morning, sleepy." I told him as he sat up straight, looking down at the ground to where my cloak was bundled underneath where he had just been sleeping.

"So you are the one who gave me a pillow?" He asked chuckling as I took my cloak and put it on quickly.

"Yep, thanks for keeping my cloak warm and dry for me!" I told him, winking as I stood up, having already rolled up my bedroll and put it in my pack.

"Morning, _nadad, _you look positively… like a drown cat." Kili said laughing as Fili stood up, ringing out his hair.

"Thank you, _nadadith, _you look just as well, I assure you." Fili grumbled as he stood. I could tell that I probably looked even worse than the rest, considering my hair was longer and sticking to my face.

"You both look fine, I'm the one who looks like a drown cat, now lets go!" I told them as I pulled both of their hands toward the ponies where everyone else was attaching their bags.

I could hear them whispering between themselves as we approached the ponies. "Are you prepared for sharing your pony today, Kili?" I asked him laughing.

"Bungo's ready for it, aren't ya, boy?" Kili said as he pet his pony softly. Ignoring the gaze over me coming from Thorin, I hopped onto the pony in front of Kili and we began our long, wet ride through the hills of the shire, headed east.

The next three days passed slowly, seeing as it was raining the _entire_ time. When we had made camp for the nights, I had been sandwiched in between Fili and Kili, who tried their best to keep me warm in the cold, damp nights.

I was currently riding with Fili as the rain continued to pour.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do anything about this deluge?" Dori asked from the front of the group as we rode along in the rain.

"No, Master Dwarf. It is raining and will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you may consult another wizard." Gandalf told him pointedly.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked questioningly as he looked to Gandalf. The elder wizard looked down at him in confusion. "Other wizards than yourself?"

"There are five. The greatest of our order is Sauroman the White." I flinched at the name, knowing what he did in the future. "Then there are the two blues, though I've quite forgotten their names."

"And the fifth?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"That would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf told Bilbo.

"And uh, is he a great wizard, or more like yourself?" Bilbo asked and I could have fallen off the pony had Fili not been holding me!

"I believe Radagast is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to people. He watches over the great woodlands to the east, and a good thing too, for darkness is ever trying to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf explained.

We rode a couple more hours and stopped at the -fresh- ruins of a farmhouse. Thankfully the rain had stopped, but the ground was still damp and muddy.

"We will stop here for the night! Fili, Kili, keep an eye on the ponies, and stay with them!" Thorin yelled as Kili helped me down from Fili's pony. I watched as Thorin and Gandalf had a shouting match and Gandalf began to walk away angrily.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked Gandalf as the elder wizard passed by him, grumbling.

"To seek the company of the only one around here that has any sense!" Gandalf yelled at the hobbit.

"And who might that be?" Bilbo squeaked. _Really Bilbo?_

"Myself, Master Baggins!" Gandalf yelled before taking off.

"I resent that!" I yelled at him as he left.

"Hurry up, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin bumbled.

I went to help Fili and Kili with the ponies, not caring to be around a broody Thorin at the moment.

"Why didn't you stay with the others? I'm sure they are going to be eating soon." Fili asked as I approached the two in the woods.

"Didn't really feel like being the subject of your uncle's glares again." I mumbled as I sat down on a log in between the two.

"He's not that bad." Kili told me confidently.

"He sure seems to hate me. I wouldn't be surprised if he told you both to stay away from me soon." I told them. Their eyes lit up with worry as they both looked over at me.

"He wouldn't—." Kili replied, looking over to Fili. "_nadad, _would he?"

"No, _nadadith. _Thorin is our Uncle, he would never do that to us." I looked at them both curiously. "And _baraz, _he doesn't hate you, I promise. He is just overly stressed with this quest and what you told him is difficult for him to comprehend at the moment."

I had gotten used to their nickname for me, though I still didn't understand what it meant. I had told them both what I told Thorin about Azog the night after the cliffside. I was still confused what Fili had meant when he was talking to Kili, but I didn't press the fact as we went along talking.

About an hour later, we heard a loud crash in the woods behind us and shot upright to check on the ponies.

"Fee, didn't we have sixteen?" I asked as we counted them all over and over.

"Yes." He replied. We stood there looking out at the ponies when Bilbo approached us from behind, carrying bowls of stew.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, seeing all three of our faces, pale as ghosts.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili replied, not moving his head.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili told him, looking back at the hobbit.

"We had sixteen." I said in a heavy tone.

"Now there's fourteen." Kili finished. Bilbo stood there counting the ponies and came up with the same number as us.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said as he walked around. We stopped in front of a large, uprooted tree.

"Looks like something large uprooted this tree." Bilbo said. "Large and probably very dangerous. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No! Uh.. Let's not worry him." Fili said quickly. "We thought as our burglar you would look into it!"

"I, well.."

"Look, a light!" Fili said, pointing over into the woods. We jumped over a few logs and watched as a huge troll walked past us with two more ponies.

"Trolls." Kili said in disgust.

"They've got Myrtle and Minty! I think they are going to eat them, someone's got to do something!" Bilbo said worriedly.

"Yes, you should. You're so small they won't even see you!" Kili said, pushing Bilbo out into the open. "We'll be right behind you."

"If you need help, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl!" Fili said before he and Kili attempted to run away, dragging me with them.

"Don't even think about it, boys. I am not leaving Bilbo here by himself!" I whisper-yelled to them.

"We are going to go get the others, come on!" Kili said, pulling on my arm. I yanked it away from him.

"No. You both go get the others. I am staying here. The longer you wait, the more trouble we'll be in, so go!" I yelled, pushing them both away.

"Promise you'll be careful and try to avoid trouble." Fili asked quickly. Both of them were looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and they turned and ran through the woods back to the camp.

I turned my attention back to the trolls and saw Bilbo walking towards one of them, reaching out for it's knife.

I already knew what would happen but I couldn't do anything to change too much. That didn't mean that I couldn't help though.

The troll grabbed for his handkerchief and ended up picking Bilbo up as well, using the poor hobbit to blow his nose. I about gagged at the thought.

"Oi! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!"

"Can we cook it?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"

"Wouldn't be more than a mouthful, not when he's all skin and bones!" The cook said.

"What are you, am oversized squirrel?" One of the trolls asked him.

"A burglar-hobbit!" He corrected himself.

"A burglarobbit? Are there any more of you burglarobbits around?" Bilbo shook his head.

"Nope, no, definitely not." Bilbo answered.

"I think he's lying." The troll said.

I ran out of the woods and shot an arrow at them, successfully hitting the one troll in the eye, unfortunately sending Bilbo flying at me. He landed on top of me, and I told him to run.

"I smell woman flesh! Sweet and juicy." One of them said and my eyes popped open from where I was standing. Suddenly I felt something grab my foot and pull me up, dangling in mid-air.

"I told you he was lying! Wait where'd our other flurgeraburbber hobbit go?" The one named Bert asked as they spun me around looking for Bilbo. I thought I was going to be sick.

"I'm not a hobbit!" I yelled pointlessly.

"Drop her!" It was hard to see being upside down, but I thought it was Kili. "I said drop her!" The troll flung me at him, knocking him over as I landed on him. He quickly helped me to my feet as the others came bursting out of the woods ready to fight. Him and Fili tried to hold me back away from the fight, but I just grabbed my daggers and began slicing what I could.

We sliced feet, poked eyes, all sorts of painful things, but nothing really seemed to do much. Fili and Kili were doing all sorts of awesome tricks, jumping off each others backs and such. All of a sudden it got silent. I looked up to see the trolls holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" One of the trolls said. Thorin looked at them for a second before stabbing his sword into the ground, the rest of us following afterward.

They made us all strip down to our small clothes, which for me wasn't much. Basically the equivalent of a slip. Luckily Fili and Kili chose to stand in front of me, giving me a shield almost from the rest of the company. Then they bound our hands and feet and shoved us in burlap sacks, throwing us in a pile and putting half of the company over the fire.

I landed on Kili who was laying on Thorin's legs. My legs were draped over Fili's back as he was stuck facedown.

"I thought you promised you would be careful?" Kili whispered down to me in a harsh tone.

"I was saving the hobbit, thank you very much. They were about to make him into a pie!" I whisper shouted to him.

"So that's what you were doing, dangling upside down over a troll's mouth then, saving the hobbit?!" Kili whisper-shouted back to me angrily.

"I had it perfectly under control." I told him, even though I really didn't.

"Yes, because being eaten by angry trolls classifies as 'perfectly under control'." I heard Fili shoot back at me from under his hair.

"We are all about to get eaten by trolls, so if you three would stop your little lovers quarrel, that'd be lovely." Gloin shouted from next to us. I blushed red and then glared up at Kili before turning my face where I couldn't see him.

I turned my attention back to what was happening at the present moment. Bilbo had stood up and was hopping over closer.

"Hurry it up! Dawn is approaching and I really don't fancy being turned to stone!" One of the trolls turning the spit said.

"Wait! You've got It all wrong!" I heard Bilbo say, but I couldn't see him anymore.

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Dori said to Bilbo from the spit.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yelled.

"_Dim wits" _I grumbled to myself.

"The seasoning, you've got it wrong." Bilbo said again, getting the chefs attention.

"And what would you know about cooking dwarf?" One of the trolls asked.

"Let the flurgeraburbber hobbit talk. What's wrong with the seasoning?" The chef troll asked.

"Have you smelled this lot? It will take a lot more than sage to sweeten them up!" Bilbo told them.

"That's why we have the girl dwarf! She'll be nice and sweet, won't she Bert?" Damn. Really Bilbo?

"Maybe we should squeeze her into jelly." Bert replied.

"Remind me to kill the hobbit." I heard Kili mutter under his breath.

"Get in line." Fili said back to him.

"No, no! I have a secret to cooking dwarf!" Bilbo shouted, making us all groan even more.

"Well go on, what's the secret?" William asked, looking to Bilbo.

"Yes, I'm telling you the secret is to... _Skin them first!"_ Bilbo shouted, causing all the dwarves to get angry.

"Bert, get me my filleting knife." William asked.

"We don't need to skin them, there's nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" Bert said, picking up Bombur and dangling him over his mouth.

"No! That ones infected! He's got... Worms... In his... Tubes!" Bilbo shouted. Bert looked disgusted and threw Bombur back over to us, and unfortunately he landed directly on top of me and Kili. I let out a gasp as Bombur tried to wiggle off of me. "In fact they are all infested with parasites, picked them up in the woods. Nasty lot if you ask me." I knew what bilbo was doing.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked loudly.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Play along!" I whispered to him forcefully. Thorin seemed to understand.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm! Oin shouted.

"I've got parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"I'm riddled!" Fili yelled.

"We're all riddled!" I shouted.

"What do you suggest we do then, let them all go?" William asked bilbo.

"Well..." Bilbo replied.

"The little ferret, he's taking us for fools!" One of them shouted.

"Ferret?!" Bilbo yelled.

"Fools?" One of the trolls yelled.

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard Gandalf from somewhere around us, though I couldn't see him. I heard a boulder crack open and saw the trolls turn to stone. I let out a sigh of relief. Gandalf came and cut open a few sacks, leaving the others to cut open the rest.

I could feel myself being unceremoniously flipped onto Fili's back as he and Kili walked me over into the trees, still in the burlap sack.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I wriggled as much as possible.

"Calm down! We were just taking you away from other... prying eyes." Kili mumbled the last bit and I blushed deeply. Fili put me down and cut the sack open, letting it fall to my feet.

I could feel a constant blush on my cheeks as Fili cut my hand bonds and Kili cut the ones around my feet. When they were free, I caught them both staring for a moment before I coughed loudly, making them both look away as they handed me my pile of clothes. They both turned around to stand guard while I changed.

"I'm decent now, thank you." I told them as I finished lacing up my leather vest.

"Lili, what were you thinking?! You were almost eaten by a troll!" Kili yelled as he turned around to face me. I stood my ground.

"I am just fine! Isn't that what matters?!" I yelled back at the two of them. Kili just grumbled and turned to walk away in a separate direction.

"He'll cool down soon enough. We both were terrified that something happened to you. His anger is justified, Lili." Fili told me as he handed me back my weapons.

"Then why aren't you just as furious, stomping away as well?" I asked snottily.

"Oh I am, I just handle my anger in better ways than my brother." Fili said before walking away to find Kili.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously-_

_"Oh I am, I just handle my anger in better ways than my brother." Fili said before walking away to find Kili. _

I wandered around while everyone went to find the troll horde nearby and ended up sitting on a rock underneath a large overhang.

"What's made you so sullen, lassie?" I heard Balin say as he approached me. "I believe it has something to do with the reason Fili and Kili are sparring right now instead of looking for treasure, am I right?"

"I promised them I would be careful and they found me dangling above a trolls mouth by my foot." His eyes widened as I spoke.

"Well that will certainly do it, lass." He said knowingly.

"I was just trying to help Bilbo! It's not like I got injured or anything!" I said loudly with anger. Balin put his finger up to my cheek and pulled it away. I saw my own blood on his finger. I had gotten cut?

Balin soon left and I put my hand to my cheek, feeling the inch long slice, right under my eye. Everyone came out of the cave and I saw Gandalf talking to Bilbo, knowing that he would be giving him the sword.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" We all heard coming from the woods. Thorin yelled to close ranks and I felt myself being pushed into the center of the group.

"Ah, Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf said to the brown wizard who arrived on a sled pulled by rabbits. We all left the two wizards alone to conduct their business and I made my way to a large tree, playing with my dagger as I noticed Fili and Kili walking up to me.

I didn't say a word or even look at them for quite a while, instead, I chose to continue to play with my dagger.

"Liliyavanna, will you not even look at us?" My breath hitched in my throat as I heard my given name coming from Kili. I continued to look downwards. "I'm sorry, Lili, I didn't mean to overreact."

"I apologize as well, Lili." I could hear Fili say quietly.

They both were about to walk away when I reached out and grabbed Kili's hand, turning them both back around and hugging them tightly.

"I'm sorry for not being super careful, but I'm not going to just sit by while everyone else fights, okay? I have to do my part in this company as well. I can handle myself in battle and I need you both to let me." I told them as I hugged them tightly.

"That's going to be a lot harder for us than you know, Lili, but we will try." Fili told me as they pulled away.

"That's all I ask." I told them back before hearing a howling noise in the woods.

"Was that a- was that a wolf? Are there wolves in these woods?" Bilbo asked quickly. I pulled my daggers out quickly.

"Wolf? No, that was not a wolf." Bofur told Bilbo as all of us looked up to the top of the hill where a large Warg was now running down at us. It jumped down on top of Dori and without hesitation, I acted.

I stabbed my dagger into the neck of the beast while Thorin stuck his sword in the other side. Then suddenly another jumped out from behind us and I ducked while Kili shot it with an arrow, Dwalin finishing it off.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said as he wiped his sword off.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"Who did you tell of this quest outside your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin angrily.

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled this time.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?!" Thorin yelled back.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf told him sullenly. Thorins eyes shot to me and I gave him the 'I told you so' look.

"We've got to move." Thorin said quickly.

"We can't, we've got no ponies! They bolted!" Ori yelled from the hill.

"We cannot outrun them on foot!" Dwalin yelled.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast yelled from his sled.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf told the other wizard concernedly.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try!" Radagast said smirking as he jumped on his sled and took off quickly.

After we were sure that the wargs were following him, we took the chance to run. I could hear in the distance, Radagast yelling 'come and get me!'

Our path took us out into a field of stones and we ran quickly to the next stone structure before stopping for a moment to make sure the path was clear, then we would run again.

We got to a large stone structure and Ori ran out but Thorin pulled him back yelling, "Ori, NO!"

We hid behind the large stone but could hear a Warg directly on top of us. Thorin looked at Kili before nodding his head. I watched as Kili ran out, Fili holding me back, and shot at the Warg, which tumbled out in front of us. The Orc rider was about to reach for his horn when Dwalin killed it and Bifur also helped kill the warg. Once they were both dead, we needed to move, seeing as the screams from the Orc alerted the rest to where we were.

We ran to what looked like the middle of nowhere, Gandalf disappearing as well. I recognized exactly where we were. I pulled my bow out and began shooting at the Orcs and Wargs that were approaching us.

"Where's Gandalf?" Someone shouted.

"The wizard's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled. "Kili, Lili, shoot them!"

Kili and I did as he said and continued to shoot. We were both running low on arrows by the time Gandalf reappeared.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf yelled motioning for everyone to follow him. All the dwarves ran to him while Kili and I stood defending against the enemy that were coming way too close.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted, motioning for us to come. Kili and I started running, I slung my bow on my back and pulled out my daggers. We were both about ten feet from the hole as was Thorin when a large black warg approached us, teeth barred. It had an Orc rider as well. The Warg lunged for Thorin and I acted. I pushed Thorin into Kili hard, making them both fall into the hole while the warg attacked me instead.

It jumped on me, clamping it's teeth around my shoulder as I stabbed it in the belly with one of my daggers. The warg fell on top of me as I heard the Elven horns blowing. I had no more energy and I felt myself drift off into oblivion as I heard arrows flying.

**New chapter YAYYY!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to REVIEWWWWW! I need them or I have no writing juice.**

**-Bex**


	9. Chapter 9

**3RD POV**

"Lili!" Fili called after his Uncle and brother had both fallen head-first into the cave. "Brother, where is she?!" Kili stood upright and searched around.

"She- she pushed us in! She was right behind us and a warg came at Uncle and she-..." Kili said frantically as both brothers cried out in pain, holding their shoulders.

Suddenly a dead Orc flew down into the hole and Thorin pulled the arrow out of it's neck, instantly disgusted.

"Elves."

"She's hurt, badly, uncle." Fili managed to say through gritted teeth.

"And she's getting further away." Kili whispered. "The elves, they have her."

"I cannot see the end, should we follow it or no?" Dwalin yelled from the back of the pathway.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur yelled.

Gandalf looked over to Thorin and his nephews, "That would be wise."

"We will find her, boys." Thorin told them both before following the path.

At the end of the tunnel, the stone opened up to beautiful waterfalls and a city of white stone deep in a valley.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea. The Valley of Imladris. Also known in common tongue by another name." Gandalf said as all the dwarves looked at the city.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said as he looked down at the beautiful architecture.

"You brought us here to seek refuge with the enemy?" Thorin asked Gandalf condescendingly.

"The only ill will in this valley is that which you have brought yourself, Thorin Oakenshield. And if I am not mistaken, this is also where we will find our missing company member." Gandalf told him before saying a few other things, making Thorin finally agree. The company walked down the narrow pathways to the city, crossing the bridge, and standing on the circle platform at the end.

"Mithrandir!" An elf said as he descended the stairs.

"Ah, Lindir! I need to speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf told the elf.

"I am sorry but my Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Where is he?" Gandalf asked, and no sooner as the words came from his mouth did the loud Elven horns blow, signaling the arrival of Lord Elrond.

The horses surrounded the dwarves who yelled to close ranks. Fili and Kili could see the fiery red hair they recognized, laying across one of the horses, clearly unconscious.

The dark-haired elf climbed down from his horse and carefully pulled the girl off with him, walking towards Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" Lord Elrond said happily.

"Lord Elrond, I believe you have found our company member. Will she be alright?" Gandalf asked quickly as Thorin held back Fili and Kili to the best of his abilities.

"Young Liliyavanna is injured badly, but I can heal her." Lord Elrond told him, as well as Thorin who had come forward. Lord Elrond knew exactly who she was.

"Our healer will tend to her!" Thorin yelled in protest.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you know just as well as I that Elvish healing is the best in our lands. She will be in good hands, I assure you." Gandalf said trying to make reason. Thorin could not take his eyes off the limp girl in the elf's arms, her hair dripping with blood as they stood. He nodded slowly.

"Lindir, show them to dinner." Lord Elrond said before quickly carrying the girl off to be healed.

"Did he offer us insult?!" Gloin yelled from the back of the group.

"No, Master Gloin, he offered you food." Gandalf told him, the stubbornness of dwarves...

"Well in that case, lead on." Gloin said to Lindir. Fili and Kili were both beyond worried, especially seeing Lili laying there in the elf's arms, bleeding. When they made it to the dining pavilion, neither of the brothers sat. Kili was pacing back and forth nervously and Fili was just staring out at the valley blankly.

"How did Fili and Kili both know that she was injured and being taken away when it first happened?" Bilbo asked Balin questioningly. He was curious.

"I don't believe it's my place to tell you, lad." Balin said to his left where Bilbo was sitting.

"Master Oakenshield, if you would follow me for a moment?" One of the elves said from the doorway. Thorin stood and followed the elf to a small room where Lord Elrond was walking out of the door.

"How is she?" Thorin asked nervously.

"Young Liliyavanna will be fine. I have managed to heal the worst of her injuries, however she will not be able to travel for a week. There was much damage to her shoulder, seeing as she was bitten by a warg." Lord Elrond told Thorin as he pushed the door open slightly for him to see.

"Very well." Was Thorin's only reply. It was the closest to a thank you any elf would be getting from him.

"I noticed the distress of two of your company, earlier. They may come visit her if they wish, it may help speed up the healing process as well." Lord Elrond said to Thorin.

"My sister-sons. I will inform them immediately. Tell me, how did you know Lili?" Thorin asked curiously.

"This is where she stayed after she was found washed up on the banks of the river. My sons trained her in combat as I taught her the ways of Middle Earth." Lord Elrond told him before leaving.

Thorin stood there for a moment before turning to go get his nephews. As he returned to the dining pavilion, Fili and Kili rushed up to him, eager for news.

"She will be fine. You both may go visit her if you wish." Thorin told the two as they stood impatiently. The elf escorted the two to her room and Fili opened the door quietly and carefully.

The brothers saw Lili lying in the middle of the large bed, looking tiny. Her entire shoulder and upper part of her arm was bandaged. She was dressed in a silky-looking dress with only her uninjured arm in the sleeve.

"Go, a connection like yours will only help her heal faster." The boys heard from someone behind them, turning to see an Elf maiden standing there smiling. After a moment, she walked away, closing the door.

"_Nadad_, this is all my fault, I should have made her go first." Kili said as they both stood there looking at the girl.

"No, _nadadith_, it is not your fault. It is no one's fault but the Orcs." Fili told his little brother as he walked over to the girl's side.

"What would we have done if we lost her, Fee?" Kili asked quietly as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Let's hope we never have to find out, Kee. The way it felt when she was being taken further away from us while she was injured was worse than I ever expected." Fili told Kili, who nodded in agreement as they both took the elf's advice and got into the bed beside her.

**Lili POV**

I woke the next morning in a soft warm bed with two warm, hard pillows beside me on either side. I opened my eyes to see that it was not pillows, but Fili and Kili snuggled up on either side of me under the blankets. It was only then that I noticed the pain in my shoulder and looked down to see that it had been bandaged.

_Wait, this room looked familiar. Bloody hell, I was in Rivendell! _

"Lili?" I heard the sleepy voice of Kili ask from beside me.

"Kili, oh I'm so glad you are okay!" I practically yelled at him.

"Me? You are the one who's injured." Kili said as he checked me over immediately.

"Lili?" I then heard Fili's equally sleepy voice ask as he sat up in the bed as well.

"I'm alright, Fili." I told him as he looked at me worriedly.

"Oh thank Mahal... " Fili said as he buried his face in my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got trampled by an Oliphant! No, it's really not that bad I promise." I told them as Kili got out of the bed to put his boots back on.

"Lili! Father sent us to check your wound and change your bandages. What have you gotten yourself into now?" I froze and realized that it was Elledan and Elrohir walking in my room. Fili and Kili looked to the other two and practically glared holes in them.

"Fili, Kili, I would like you to meet my friends, Elledan and Elrohir. They are Lord Elrond's sons, the ones who taught me how to fight." I said hesitantly. Within seconds, Fili and Kili were both clinging to my sides as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Impressive, isn't it, brother? Their protectiveness over her is paramount, even when we pose no threat_." Elledan said to his brother in Sindarin.

I giggled, knowing exactly what they said. Fili and Kili looked at me curiously as if to ask what they said.

"They are calling your protectiveness over me impressive, especially when there's no threat." I whispered to Fili and Kili smiling. "Relax, will you? Or I will send you back to the company."

They finally eased up, at least moving to the left side of me so that Elledan could check my wounds. When the bandage was taken off, I heard a collective gasp from around the room and I looked down, seeing just how gruesome it really looked.

Elrohir put some salve on the bite wound and Elledan bandaged it again, leaving to go tell their father.

"Not that bad? _Not that bad_?" Kili asked in a deep tone. I winced at his words. "What part of a Warg almost ripping your arm off with it's teeth is _not that bad_?! "

"I am fine!" I yelled, standing up.

"You are not fine!" Kili yelled, also standing up, Fili just sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you. It looks much worse than it feels, so how would you know the difference?!" I screamed, getting red with anger. This time Fili stood up in between me and Kili with a stern look on his face.

"We know that you are lying because we can feel it too, Liliyavanna." Fili said in a deep tone that almost scared me before grabbing Kili and walking away briskly.

What the hell? How could they feel my pain? I needed to find Thorin. He would know what's going on.

I walked through the halls in my long dark blue gown that had been modified to not have a sleeve, seeing as my arm was in a sling. I walked to the guest quarters and saw Balin walking out of the door.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting, lassie?" Balin asked quickly upon seeing me.

"I need to find Thorin. Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"I get 'em for ya, lassie. You best not go in that room if you want to spare your eyes." Balin said chuckling as he walked back inside. I heard splashing and immediately understood what he meant. They were all bathing. _IN THE FOUNTAIN! _Glad I didn't burst in there like I had planned to.

After a minute, Thorin finally stepped outside only dressed in his tunic and breeches, his hair still wet.

"Balin said you were looking for me? Shouldn't you be resting?" Thorin asked as he followed me away from other ears.

"I've rested enough. Now will you please tell me why or how your nephews can feel my pain?" I asked in a frustrated tone as we reached the gardens.

"It is not my place to tell you." Thorin replied lowly. I just glared at him.

"Well apparently it isn't theirs either, seeing as they wont say a word. Fili only let that little piece of information slip this morning when I was having a yelling match with Kili, before they both stormed off!" I yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"I am sure they will explain everything when the time is right." Thorin told me which only made me even more angry.

"So in other words, when I stop being a burden to them? I am, aren't I? I'm just a burden to them and that is why you hate me as well, isn't it?" I yelled, letting all my anger out, turning into tears.

"You are no burden, have proved yourself to me already, first with my nephews then with saving mine and Kili's lives. I do not hate you." Thorin told me as he gently embraced me, careful of my shoulder.

"If you don't hate me then why do they?" I asked in a small almost child-like voice.

"Lili, what my nephews feel for you is the furthest from hate. They are both stubborn and hard-headed like me and right now they aren't realizing that what you did saved our lives, only that you were severely injured doing it. Their anger isn't all towards you, it's mostly at themselves for not being able to protect you." Thorin said to me as I looked out over the balcony at the waterfalls.

"Is there any way to turn it off?" Thorin looked at me strangely, "The connection that makes them able to feel my pain?" His eyes shot open widely.

"NO! Not unless you wish to cause them both and yourself an unbearable amount pain, and even then, it will not be broken." He told me worriedly, as if he was afraid I would actually do it.

"I would never knowingly put them through pain, Thorin, I hope you know that." I said to him, reassuring him.

"Neither would they. I must get back, you should go rest." Thorin told me before leaving. I just stood there letting tears fall down my face as I looked out at the valley.

"You can't sneak up on me, I can feel that you both are there." I said, not even turning around to know that Fili and Kili were in the shadows. I heard their footsteps approaching as they both stepped up to hold onto the balcony on either side of me. "So how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Kili replied in a small voice.

"You know that we don't hate you, we could never hate you, and that you are most certainly not a burden to us, right?" Fili asked and I just scoffed.

"Sure doesn't seem like it to me." I replied honestly.

"You want to break the connection..." Kili said with a hurt tone. I felt a pang of pain shoot through my heart.

"I don't even know what this connection is, mainly because _no one will tell me_." I stressed. "And it certainly doesn't seem like either of you _wanted_ me to actually find out."

"It isn't that we didn't want you to find out, it was that we were waiting for the right time to tell you. It's not something that you just whip out during conversation." Fili replied.

"Well I think now would be a good time, don't you?" I replied in a sickly sweet voice, proving that I was angry.

"Why don't we go back to the room, where we can talk freely?" Fili suggested. I nodded and finally turned to them, wiping my eyes as I led the way back to my room.

**Another chapter down... many more to go. Please do review, I need all the feedback I can get. I'm very proud to say that even though I've written several stories where it's Fili/OC/Kili, I have yet to receive any flames, so for the people who hate it, but do not broadcast it, THANK YOU. If you do actually enjoy it, please feel free to let me know! **

**Love you all, BEX**


	10. Chapter 10

When we were safely back in my room, I shut the door and turned to look at them with my arms crossed.

"Kee, where should we start?" Fili asked his brother.

"I guess from the beginning, Fee." Kili replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay then, well first of all, you already know that dwarven women are only 1/3 of our race. They are few and far between." Fili began.

"Yes, I know that." I responded, urging him to continue.

"Us dwarves, the lucky ones, when we love, it is but once and for life. There are normal lucky ones, like Gloin. There are some that do not have a One, simply because there just aren't enough women, those dwarves end up marrying their work, so to speak, like Balin. Then there are ones like Kili and I, and by extension, you." Fili stopped. I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, like us?" I asked him.

"When we first met, what was your first reaction?" Kili asked suddenly.

"I don't- I don't remember, it felt like I was entranced, drawn to you both in a way, I guess." I responded.

"And we have been almost inseparable since, right?" Kili said.

"Well yes..." I mumbled.

"What my brother is trying to say is that sometimes in our culture, though it is rare, brothers, such as Kili and I, being as close as we are, can somehow have the same One." Fili told me.

I just looked at them both. _Did that mean that I was their One? _It would explain quite a lot of things...

"So I am... "

"You are our One, yes." Fili responded.

"You're it for us, Lili, that is, if you accept." Kili told me and I could feel my heart pumping much stronger than normal and it was causing pain to spread through my arm.

"Come on, get in the bed, you need to rest." Fili said as he led me to the bed, considering I was still in shock.

"Why would I not accept you both?" I asked seriously.

"You were asking if there was a way to break the connection..." Kili replied sadly.

"Only so that you both wouldn't have to feel my pain. I would never reject you." I told them honestly. Seeing both of their faces light up happily.

"Does that mean that you accept us?" Fili asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I accept you both." I said firmly. I immediately felt a wave of emotions flood over me. I knew they were coming from Fili and Kili and I couldn't help but smile. "Is this how you always feel?" They both laughed.

"It can be a little overwhelming at first. I've felt Kili's since he was born. And now you know why we could never hate you." Fili told me as he sat next to me on the bed. I laid my head on Kili's shoulder while I reached out for Fili's hand.

I closed my eyes and just sat there relishing in the emotions that were swirling inside my head. I felt comfort, trust, caring, love, even lust, which may or may not have been my own, I wasn't sure yet. And try as I might, my terrible mind kept coming back to it.

I heard a chuckle from Kili and I turned to look at him, lifting my head from his shoulders.

"What?" I asked quickly. He blushed.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that your dirty little mind has amplified our own dirty little minds, isn't that right, _nadad?"_ Kili stated laughing and I blushed red. I turned to Fili who was smirking.

"Not that I'm complaining..." Fili said as he leaned against the headboard with his eyes closed.

"Did I really?" I asked curiously.

"The more you think about it the stronger the emotion becomes." I didn't think my face could get anymore red, it was probably the color of my hair by now! I immediately tried to think of something else, anything else. I found myself focusing on the sheer amount of pure love I felt radiating off of them both. There were two different types of love though, one towards each other that I recognized as familial love, and one towards me.

I opened my eyes to see Kili right in front of me, playing with a piece of my hair, the happiness and love radiating off him like a beacon. Before I knew it, I had leaned forward and captured his lips with mine, effectively surprising him.

It was perfect. Kili was raw and passionate. I pulled away, turning to Fili who I noticed didn't carry an ounce of jealousy and pressed my lips to his. He was gentle and loving. Together they equaled each other out and to me, they were both perfect.

When I pulled away, blushing like mad, I couldn't help but feel complete.

Suddenly I felt a wave of lust crashing over me and I turned to look at Kili, who had his hands in the air, I then turned to Fili who was looking at me smirking. I held his gaze for a few minutes before I felt Kili stand, pulling me with him.

"I think it's time for you to get your braids then for us all to see Uncle." I heard Fili laughing as he stood next to us.

"You were doing that on purpose weren't you?" I asked him, figuring it out.

"Just thought I'd repay the favor." Fili winked at me before reaching up to place two intricate braids in my hair near my ear as Kili did the same on the other side. They clasped each of them with their own personal beads, pulling the rest of the top half of my hair back and securing it with a large clasp that I recognized had Durin's symbol on it, so that my braids were noticeable.

I looked in the mirror that was placed in my room and smiled brightly before hugging both of them with my one good arm.

"They are beautiful." I said to them as Kili pulled me to the door. "Why two each?" I asked curiously.

"Because we are princes." Kili said winking at me. "One symbolizes that you are spoken for, the other says that it is by one of the royal line, or in this case, two."

They ushered me out of the door, going to find Thorin and the rest of the company. I showed them to the the guest room where the company was staying, noting that it was probably getting close to lunch time.

They opened the door, making sure everyone was presentable before motioning for me to go inside. As I walked inside, they both linked their arms with mine and I smiled proudly.

All eyes were on me -namely my hair- as we walked into the room. Bilbo looked quite confused, but the others all seemed to understand as they applauded and shouted cat-calls.

"I see my nephews finally explained things to you then..." I heard Thorin as he walked to the front of the room to talk to us.

"Aye, they did." I told him proudly.

"Well then, a congratulations to all three of you, you have my blessing." Thorin said as he bowed his head. I could feel Fili and Kili's tension releasing to be replaced by happiness at their uncle's words.

"What's going on?" Bilbo asked from the back of the room.

"The lad's found their One. A very joyous occasion amongst us dwarves." Bofur explained to him, though he still seemed confused.

"B-both of them?" He asked quickly, unsure.

"Aye, it's rare, but not unheard of. They are connected in ways most of us can only imagine." Balin told Bilbo. His mouth formed a small 'o' and continued to watch.

**Tada! Let me know if you enjoyed it! **

**Bex. **

**P.S. REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week in Rivendell went by smoothly and relatively fast. Thorin agreed to show Lord Elrond the map, then the next night was set for a grand counsel.

While Thorin was showing Lord Elrond the map, I felt a strange presence in my head.

"Lady Liliyavanna, I have been waiting a thousand years to meet you." The soft voice in my head said. I shot up in bed and looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"I am Lady Galadriel, I think, my dear, the more important question you should ask, is who you are." The voice spoke. I raised my eyebrows.

"And who am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"You are not just any ordinary girl, deposited in this world after death. You are the daughter of Aule and Yavanna, fated to help bring peace to Middle Earth. Greed has overcome the race of Dwarves and will be their downfall. You have seen what will happen shall greed overcome the head of the Line of Durin. Only you and your fated ones have the power to change that fate."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked curiously.

"The reason you grew up in a different world, a world filled with greed and hatred, was so that you could show the others, my dear. You have more power than you know, for you are a daughter of the Valar. Let it guide you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but it was too late, she was gone. I fell back asleep with hundreds of questions swirling through my mind. I was the daughter of Aule and Yavanna?

I already knew that the company was planning to leave in the night during the counsel, but what I didn't expect was that they didn't tell me.

They were planning on leaving me behind, even Fili and Kili. I couldn't believe that they would do that to me. The night they were planning to leave, I packed my things and kissed them both on the forehead before leaving a note.

It read: Gandalf requested my presence at the counsel, see you soon.

It wasn't the truth of course, besides the 'see you soon' part. To say that I was beyond angry would have been an understatement. I was fuming.

I set out after dark towards the path to the wild. I was already miles away when I felt the two wake up, riddled with guilt.

I decided to wait for the group at the borders of the Valley and the wild. I cleared my conscious so that they wouldn't expect anything and I sat against the rock face, waiting.

It was a good two hours before the company reached my hiding spot and I could hear Thorin talking.

"I suggest you keep up, Master Baggins." I heard him say from around the corner. "We are about to step into the wild, Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

"This way everyone." Balin said as they moved closer to me. When they were right below my hiding spot, I jumped down in front of Thorin, Fili, and Kili. The look of shock on their faces couldn't even come close to matching the anger on mine.

"Lili..." Fili said with his eyes wide.

"You really think you could leave me behind? After everything?" I asked more hurt than anything. They looked down.

"Lili, we just wanted to protect-" Fili reached out to me but I smacked his hand away quickly.

"No. You were going to leave me behind. Plain and simple." I said coldly.

"You would have been safer there." Thorin told me pointedly. I stood face to face with him, glaring.

"After saving your life, I thought I deserved a little more respect than that, apparently I was wrong." I said with malice then turned back to Fili and Kili sending them a push of emotions, showing them just how badly they hurt me.

"Lili, please-" Kili reached out to grab my hand and I pulled free from his grasp.

"No. Just _don't_. Don't _talk_ to me, don't _look_ at me, don't _touch_ me, _nothing_. Not anytime soon at least. I at least thought you both loved me more than _that_." As I spat the words, I could feel the pain of them in my heart. I turned to walk towards the front of the group away from them motioning for Balin to continue on.

We walked silently for days. I stayed my distance from Fili and Kili who had both tried numerous times to apologize. I slept on my own, away from the others, though there was no sleep that came. The pain in my chest never dulled, if anything it got worse as the days passed.

As I sat awake for the fifth day straight, I could feel my head spinning from the drowsiness. My body needed sleep but it wouldn't come without one or both of the boys at my side.

"Are you alright, Lili?" Bilbo asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah... yeah I'm, I'm.. fine." I muttered almost incoherently.

"Thorin!" I heard Bilbo shout, but I was too weak to do anything about it.

"What is it, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked tiredly.

"It's Lili, something's wrong." Bilbo replied, I could feel Fili and Kili snap awake at that but I couldn't even open my mouth in protest.

I felt Thorin come over to me quickly and start speaking to me.

"Lili, when is the last you slept?" Thorin asked quickly. I looked at him through dizzy eyes.

"R-rivendell." I muttered. "C-can't."

"Fili, Kili, over here, NOW!" Thorin yelled. I was too far gone to tell him no. I could feel both of them getting closer to me. "She needs you, quickly."

"What's wrong? Uncle what's wrong with her?" Kili asked quickly as he approached. I felt myself drifting off as soon as I felt warm arms wrapping around me.

**Had to add some drama in there after all that fluff, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! Please review, darlings. **

**Bex**


	12. Chapter 12

**3rd POV**

"She's asleep." Fili said as he held Lili in his arms.

"You fools, the girl hasn't slept since Rivendell! You two might be able to sleep in only each other's presence, but without either of you, she cannot! Not when you are so close." Thorin said angrily.

"She wouldn't let us near her, Uncle! We've both tried apologizing, she hasn't even spoken to either of us since Rivendell!" Kili yelled.

"It was about to drive us mad, Uncle. The pain, it was nearly unbearable for us, let alone her." Fili said as he shifted so that Kili could sit down next to them.

"You realize what she thought when we left Rivendell, don't you?" Bilbo piped up from behind.

"And what would that be, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked curiously.

"She thought you were leaving her... for good." Bilbo told Fili and Kili, whose eyes widened. "And from what you all have explained to me, that connection of yours doesn't respond well to rejection."

"No.. no, no, no, no. We weren't leaving her for good... We just thought she'd be safer if she stayed in Rivendell, then we would come for her afterwards." Fili responded, looking troubled.

"What if you weren't able to come back for her? Have you thought of that? You would have sentenced her to a life of solitude, pain, without so much as a proper goodbye." Bilbo said to the brothers before walking off, leaving them to their thoughts.

"I admit, I hadn't thought about that before, but he is right." Thorin said before walking away himself, his head down in shame.

"What have we done, _nadad_?" Kili asked his brother as he ran his fingers through Lili's hair.

"We have to fix things, Kee. Look what this has done to her already." Fili said as he brushed a few tendrils of hair from Lili's face, seeing the black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"How are we supposed to fix things if she won't let us? Do you think that she hasn't let us apologize because she doesn't love us anymore?" Kili asked his older brother worriedly.

"No, _nadadith_, she still loves us, can you not feel it? She is just hurt by our actions. We promised her that she would never be alone again, and we were going to leave her there, alone." Fili said as he placed a small kiss on Lili's hair.

"We betrayed her." Kili said as he lay next to Lili.

The next day, she did not wake as Fili and Kili took turns carrying her closer to the Misty Mountains. Finally when they made camp that night, she started to rise.

**Lili POV**

I woke feeling warm and comfortable. My eyes fluttered open to see that I was lying in Kili's arms. I looked around and saw that we weren't in the same place that I had fallen asleep, not that I even remembered falling asleep. I let myself forget for a moment that I was angry with them and relished in the warmth and comfort of Kili's arms.

"Lili?" I heard him whisper from my hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm glad to see you are finally awake." Kili whispered to me, burying his face in my hair.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked curiously.

"Almost two days, Fili and I took turns carrying you." He told me.

"Don't think that you're off the hook yet, I am just comfortable and don't feel like moving." I told him even though I could already feel myself letting it go.

"Lili, what we did was wrong. It was inexcusable, and I will beg your forgiveness if I have to until the day I die. I love you, Lili, we both love you, so much, and I can't even begin to describe how lost I would be without you, and I know Fili is the same." Kili told me, looking as if he were almost in tears.

I put my hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes at the feeling, leaning into my hand before turning to kiss it gently.

"It will take me some time, Kili, but I accept your apology." I told him, feeling the relief that came from him as he gently kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." Kili said before I stood up to go find Fili. I walked over to Balin, who was on had taken first watch.

"Glad to see you are well again, lassie." Balin said as I approached him. I flashed him a smile.

"Have you seen Fili?" I asked quickly. He pointed over to a tree at the edge of the clearing and I could barely see the outline of Fili, smoking his pipe. "Thank you."

I walked up to him slowly and when I knew that he knew I was there, I reached up and slid my fingers over one of his braids.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly, tucking his pipe back into his pocket.

"Best sleep of my life." I replied.

"Lili, I can't take back what we did. I know it was wrong, and we shouldn't have even thought of it, but we just wanted to keep you safe from the dangers of this quest. Our minds... my mind was clouded by the need to protect you so much that I didn't recognize the need to have you here, with us, always. This past week has been nothing short of hell, Lili. You not speaking to us, not looking at us, the pain..." Fili said as his eyes filled with water. "I- I'm sorry, Liliyavanna."

"I'll tell you what I told Kili, It will take some time, but I accept your apology." I told him as I leaned into his chest, feeling his warmth. I felt his happiness, relief, and a subtle hint of lust. "Really, Fee?

"What? It made you smile." He said laughing.

"How will I ever know when it's real?" I asked him with a soft laugh.

"Oh, it's always real." He winked at me. I smacked him on the arm and noticed Kili walking up to us.

"I couldn't help but come join in the fun!" Kili said as I hugged him tightly.

"You want fun?" I asked in a quiet voice to both of them. They both nodded. All of a sudden, I sent a wave of lust over both of them.

"Now that's not fair." Kili replied, looking to his brother then looking back at me with a smirk. My eyes widened as I realized they were slowly moving forward.

I found myself being tackled to the ground, struggling to keep quiet while the camp rested. I felt them both sending out waves of lust and I felt myself almost drowning in it. Screw being angry!

I reached up to where Fili was on top of me and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him. When he pulled away, I pushed him off and I rolled over on top of Kili, leaning down and kissing him passionately. As I kissed Kili, I felt Fili leaning over my back and kissing trails up my neck. At this point my head was spinning from the amazing things that were bubbling up inside of me.

_Honor? What honor_?

After a minute or so, I felt myself being pulled off Kili and flipped over on the grass by Fili who then proceeded to kiss me hungrily. I flipped him over, kissing him back and I felt Kili's presence at my side, kissing my neck as Fili had before. By Mahal, if kissing was like this, then how would sex be?

Before things got too far, I rolled off to the side and just lay in the grass, breathing heavily.

"If that happens again, I don't think I'll be able to stop." I heard Kili mutter from beside me.

"I have to agree with _nadadith_." Fili replied from my other side.

"I almost didn't stop." I mumbled, red-faced. I saw Kili roll on his side to face me.

"Oh really?" Kili asked, smirking.

"Almost convinced myself to throw all sense of honor out the window." I replied quietly. I heard Fili chuckling from my other side.

"We wouldn't let that happen, not yet at least." Fili told me, kissing the side of my head.

"What are dwarf weddings like?" I asked randomly as I looked into the starry night sky.

"They aren't a big spectacle like the weddings of men. No, dwarf weddings are rather private, the exchange of vows and braids, either witnessed by the king or a lord. Consummation seals the vows and that is it. There is usually a rather large feast afterwards to celebrate." Fili explained to me. I liked that idea, a private wedding, just the three of us, and Thorin of course.

"That sounds nice." I said quietly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Soon, _ghivashel_." Kili whispered in my ear as he stood up, holding is arms out for me and Fili to grab onto as well.

"You both need to start telling me what these words mean, it's not fair!" I said as I followed them back to camp.

"But where's the fun in that, _baraz_?" Kili said teasingly as they pulled me back to where our bedrolls were, lying down comfortably and falling asleep easily this time.

**Yay back to happy! **

**Up next... GOBLIN TOWN!**

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Bex**


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days went much more smoothly as we approached the Misty Mountains. The air was getting thinner and colder the further up we climbed. The sky was much darker as we finally reached the mountain pass.

As we climbed the mountain pass, the rain began to fall and the thunder began booming throughout the mountains.

I was wedged between Fili and Kili as we climbed the narrow path; the thunder resounded around us and suddenly a giant boulder came flying through the air at us.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle, look!" Balin said, pointing towards the flying boulder (or rather the entire top of a mountain!) being thrown. It landed over top of us and Kili shielded me as chunks of rock came tumbling over us.

"Bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur yelled. We then saw the stone giant rip off the top of a mountain and throw it at another giant.

Suddenly, I felt the mountain cracking beneath my feet and I fell backwards towards Fili, who quickly pulled me behind him, reaching out for his brother who was now too far away.

"Kili!" I screamed. I noticed that we were all perched on the stone giant's knees, but the others had made it off while we were being flung around. Our stone giant somehow managed to lose his head and sent us directly towards collision with the mountain. I clung to Fili tightly as we collided and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death, but none came. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on top of Fili on a rock ledge that wasn't moving! I leaned down and kissed him, thankful that we were both alive.

"FILI! LILI!" I heard two people yell from around the corner, thankful to see Thorin and Kili among the first to find us. They both came over and helped us up, Kili hugging me tightly then moving on to Fili.

"I thought I'd lost you both!" Kili said as he engulfed me and Fili in a giant hug then kissing me passionately.

"Where's the hobbit? Where's Bilbo?" Bofur yelled, looking around for Bilbo. I looked over the edge and saw him dangling.

"He's here! Someone help!" I yelled, trying to reach down for Bilbo with no avail. Suddenly Thorin had slung himself over the edge of the mountain and hoisted Bilbo up, almost losing himself in the process if not for Dwalin's grip.

"I thought we had lost our burglar." Dwalin said as he stood up.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said coldly as he pulled Dwalin into a cave inspecting it.

"Don't listen to him, Bilbo, he's just on edge." (Pun intended) I told him and he gave me a sad but grateful smile. We all piled into the cave and Thorin gave the orders for no fire.

"Bofur, you have first watch." Thorin told him and he groaned, sitting next to the exit as the rest of us rolled out our bed rolls.

"I am so glad you both are okay, I was so worried." Kili said as he pulled me in closely after we had all lain down.

"If it weren't for Fili's grip, I would have been at the bottom of the canyon." I told Kili as I pulled Fili closer to me.

"You have a pretty strong grip yourself, Lili." Fili whispered to me, smiling, before closing his eyes to get some rest.

"Goodnight, love." Kili said, kissing me on the forehead before he, too, closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, I knew what was going to happen, so no sleep came to me as we laid in the cave. I was frightened about what would soon be happening, though I couldn't change it.

I lay awake listening to Bilbo speaking to Bofur, knowing that nothing would come of it, but it still saddened my heart anyways. His words were true.

Just as Bilbo was about to leave, I saw it. The sand disappearing through cracks in the floor. I shook both Fili and Kili awake, holding onto them tightly as I knew why was about to happen.

"Wake up! All of you, wake up!" Thorin yelled, but it was too late, the cracks in the floor opened and we were all sent plummeting down a huge tunnel, landing in a cage of sorts. I was thankful that I landed on top of Fili and Kili, until Bombur landed directly on top of me, effectively squishing any air from my lungs.

Just as I felt the relief of Bombur rolling off of me, a new panic set in, the goblins were running toward us.

There were too many of them to fight and we found ourselves being captured. I was first in line as they brought us to the feet of the Goblin King. He was so repulsive that even the thought of him made me want to gag. I kept my head down, not wanting to look at the disgusting creature.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin king asked in a voice that matched his appearance.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the goblins answered from out front.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin king asked in disgust.

"Found them on the front porch." The goblin replied smirking.

"And what would dwarves be doing in these parts?" The Goblin King asked, but no one responded. "Very well, if they will not talk, then we will make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! We'll start with the… girl." My eyes widened as I felt slimy hands pulling at my arms to bring me forward to the front.

"Wait!" I heard Thorin yell as he pushed Fili and Kili back.

"Ah, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The goblin king said as he mockingly bowed. "Except i'm forgetting that you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you… nobody really." Thorin scowled. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy? A pale orc astride a white warg." The goblin king asked, making Thorin growl. He knew Azog was alive. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him that I have found his prize, along with a few small gifts." He told the small messenger as he looked at me disgustingly.

"Search them, every crack, every crevice. And bring me the girl." The goblin king said and I could feel them pushing me towards the Goblin King as I reached out for Fili and Kili. "How sweet, young love! I will make it even sweeter as you watch her cry!"

"Lili!" I heard Kili yell as the goblin king pulled me up into his giant hand, squeezing me so tightly that I felt something crack. I was determined to not satisfy the goblin, so I attempted to keep my face as blank as I could despite the pain.

"Does that hurt, little one? No? Well then how about this?" He turned me around and I heard the unmistakable sound of a whip cracking, feeling it across my back. I didn't make a sound. I felt the whip three more times before I was suddenly dropped to the ground. I looked up to see the King looking scared as he tried to hide on his throne. "He carries the goblin-cleaver! The blade that's sliced a thousand necks! Kill them! Kill them all and bring me his head!"

I stumbled to my feet, staggering over to where the rest were, before being thrown to the ground as a white light burst from a single spot in the room.

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!" It was Gandalf! As the rest of the dwarves scrambled to get their weapons, I had already gotten my daggers and bow, wielding my daggers as I followed Gandalf, forgetting about the pain radiating from my back and the blood that was seeping into my shirt.

We ran as fast as we could, taking down as many goblins as possible on our way. Finally making it to the cave that led to the exit, we were about to cross the bridge when the Goblin King jumped down in front of us.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" The goblin king asked as he blocked our path. Gandalf just walked up to him, poked him in the eye with his staff then slashed his stomach open with his sword. The Goblin King looked down at his wound. "That'll do it." He said as Gandalf slashed him again across his oversized chin, making him fall over dead.

Suddenly the bridge started cracking and before we could get off, the bridge broke, sending us plummeting down into the depths of Goblin Town, still on the bridge.

Luckily the bridge got wedged in between the rock walls and stopped our fall. I landed about five feet away from Kili, on the bottom row.

"Well that could've been worse." Bofur said optimistically, until the dead Goblin King fell on top of us all, squishing us further. I felt the pain in my ribs increase as well as the pain in my back, but I knew the danger wasn't over yet.

"Gandalf, look!" I heard Kili yell as Fili helped me from the wreckage. We all turned to see the entire contents of goblin town charging after us.

"Only one thing will save us now, daylight! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled motioning for us to follow. I ran as fast as I could with Fili pulling me, and Kili at my back.

We made it out of the mountain and into the trees, running for a distance before stopping to get a headcount. As Gandalf counted us, I felt Fili and Kili's arms around me, comforting me. I didn't cry when it was happening and I wasn't going to let myself cry now.

**Two chapters in one day! I expect reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our Hobbit?" Gandalf asked quickly.

"Curse the halfling." Dwalin muttered.

"Where's Bilbo?!" Gandalf asked a little more forcefully.

"Last I saw he was with Dori!" Someone said.

"Oi! Don't blame me!" Dori yelled.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us!" Nori told Gandalf.

"Tell me what happened!" Gandalf yelled to him.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He is long gone." Thorin said angrily.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo said, walking out from behind a tree.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili yelled.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked questioningly.

"How indeed." Dwalin asked curiously.

"What does it matter? He is here now!" Gandalf said happily.

"It matters, why did you come back?" Thorin asked quickly.

"Look, I know you all doubt me. I…I know you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books, my arm chair, and my garden. You see, that's where I belong, my home. That's why I came back, because you dont have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I promise to help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said. It made me smile and forget about the terrible pain radiating from my back and ribs for a split second. The happiness was short lived, however, when we heard growling and Orc calls.

"Out of the frying pan!" Thorin yelled.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished. "Run!" I faintly recall Kili grabbing my hand and pulling me forwards in fast motion. We ran until we could run no more, for there was only a cliff. The wargs were gaining on us quickly.

"Up!" I yelled, motioning to the trees.

"In the trees! All of you!" Gandalf yelled and I found myself being lifted up to the first branch of a tree. I climbed up and helped pull Fili and Kili up after me.

The wargs came down to us and then I saw him, and apparently so did Thorin.

"Azog." He whispered, seeing the pale orc astride a white warg.

Azog gave the order for the wargs to take down the trees and we began jumping from tree to tree, until we were all on the very last tree.

"Fili!" Gandalf yelled, dropping a flaming pine cone to him. I grabbed a pine cone and lit mine on fire from his, and we began throwing them down, successfully starting large blazes.

Just as we all looked triumphant, the tree began cracking and soon enough the tree was falling over the edge of the cliff. I screamed, but I seemed to be on the right side of the tree. Dori and Ori weren't so lucky, seeing as they were about to fall only holding on to Gandalf's staff.

In a second, I saw Thorin standing from the tree, taking out Orcrist and running off the end of it, directly towards Azog, yelling a battle cry.

I screamed as I watched the white warg clutch Thorin in his jaws and toss him to the side. Azog said something to another in black speech and the other went to up to Thorin and laid his sword upon his neck. He raised it to strike, and out of nowhere, Bilbo came running past me and jumped on the orc before he could behead Thorin.

Despite the protests of Fili and Kili, I got up as fast as I could and ran out there with Bilbo, defending Thorin from these vile creatures as he laid on the ground unconscious.

I felt something bubbling up inside of me as I stood in front of Thorin's unconscious body, watching as Azog and his white warg started walking up to me.

"_I am a daughter of the Valar! You will not touch my family, you filth!_" I screamed in a different language, one I didn't know I could speak, and felt a light emanating from me as the others came off the tree, fighting the Orcs. I was only focused on Azog who was getting closer when I plunged both of my daggers into the ground, feeling the strange force leaving me, throwing the enemy backwards but not touching any dwarves.

Whatever I did made me fall to my knees, my vision getting blurry as I saw the eagles arriving.

—

"Lili! Thorin!" Fili yelled as the company flew through the skies towards the Carrock, Lili and Thorin both being clutched in the talons of two eagles, unconscious. No one said a word about what they witnessed, or what they heard. It was a language that none could speak, but everyone could understand. The language of the Valar.

As the eagles finally made it to the Carrock, they set down the two unconscious carefully before flying away. Gandalf immediately flew to Lili's side, laying his hand over her face, muttering something.

He looked up to Fili and Kili, who were kneeling beside her. "She will wake soon." He said before rushing over to Thorin's side, doing the same thing.

Thorin woke with a gasp. "The halfling? Lili?" He asked quickly.

"It's alright, Bilbo is fine." Gandalf said, helping the king to his feet.

"You! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Thorin yelled at the unsuspecting hobbit. "Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you should not have come, that you do not belong?" Thorin then walked up to Bilbo, wrapping his arms around the hobbit unexpectedly. "I have never been more wrong, in all my life. I should not have doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too, I'm not brave, I'm not a warrior, not even a burglar." Bilbo said as he stood in shock.

Thorin then looked over to where Lili was laying in Fili's arms, and rushed over to them.

"What happened?!" Thorin asked loudly.

"She was defending you, and she started glowing and yelling at Azog in another language before she plunged her daggers into the ground and there was a force a green light, it threw the enemy at least ten meters, long enough for the eagles to get us."Kili explained to him. "As soon as it happened, she passed out."

"What language did she speak?" Thorin asked quickly. It was Gandalf who replied.

"She spoke in the one tongue that no one knows, yet everyone understands." Gandalf told him.

"She spoke Valarin? What did she say?" Thorin asked, looking around. It was Fili who spoke.

"She said, 'I am the daughter of the Valar, you will not touch my family, you filth.'." Fili told Thorin who looked to Gandalf for answers.

"It is not my place to share with you what young Lili learned from Lady Galadriel on our last day in Rivendell. I will, however, tell you that she is a very special girl." Gandalf told them all, only making the confusion worse. As if on cue, the girl's eyes started fluttering open.

_**Getting closer and closer to Beorn's! Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

As I woke, I felt the immense pain from my back as well as my ribs. I opened my eyes to see Fili, Kili, and Thorin huddling over me, noting that I was lying in Fili's arms.

I tried to move, but screamed out as the motion felt like ripping.

"Lili! Lili whats wrong?" Fili asked as I screamed out in pain. _The enemy was gone, it was okay to cry. _

"My back, help." I cried as a look of realization hit their faces, turning me onto my stomach.

"Get Oin, quickly! Fili, Kili, get her shirt off, cut it, NOW!" Thorin yelled as he saw my wounds. I felt Kili cut off my shirt and Oin rushed over and leaned down to look at my wounds.

"The goblins took my healing supplies, the best we can do is boil some water and clean it, then wrap it, and quickly, before infection can set in." Oin said, looking to Gandalf.

"There is a warm spring, just at the bottom of the Carrock, the water is said to have healing properties." Gandalf told them.

"Fili, Kili, you go first with Lili, we will follow." Thorin instructed. I felt Fili get to his feet, with me in his arms, careful not to aggravate the wounds as Kili draped a cloak over my front.

It was probably the most painful hour of my life as we climbed down the Carrock, the large steps being very difficult for dwarves. Fili and Kili had to pass me off to each other as they climbed down, and every movement caused pain.

Finally we reached the bottom, and I could see a spring with steam rising from it. Fili and Kili did not wait for the others to arrive, instead they stripped me of the rest of my clothes, and theirs and got in slowly. The water stung badly at first and I screamed out, but after a few seconds, it felt soothing. I started blushing like mad when the pain subsided and I realized we were all naked.

"Even severely injured, you still find the time to think of that?" Kili asked as he took a cloth, cleaning my wounds.

"Once the pain lessened and I realized that you two had stripped me of all my clothes, yes." I said laughing, even though laughing hurt my ribs.

"Fee, look at this." Kili said as he pointed to something on the top of my back, nearing my neck.

"The mark of Aule." Fili said touching whatever it was. I turned my head to look at them, confused. "It's true."

"Lili, what did Lady Galadriel tell you? And what happened on the cliff?" Kili asked suddenly. I froze, was I supposed to tell them? I decided it was the best option; I did not want to lie to them.

"She came to me in my sleep. She explained that I was the daughter of Aule and Yavanna and that I have a great destiny with you both at my side. As for what happened on the cliff, I am not sure. I was just focused on protecting Thorin and suddenly I felt a force come from me and it drained me completely. I don't know how or why."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Fili asked worriedly. I looked at him and felt guilt.

"I didn't want you to think of me differently. I don't even know who or what I am. How could you both love someone like that?" I asked as a tear slid down my face.

"How could you possibly think that?" Kili asked, wiping the tear from my face as he held me closely. "Lili, we love you no matter who or what you are. You are perfect, and you have risked your life countless times to save us all."

"And you know what you said on that cliff? You called us your family, and Kili and I would like to ask you something." Fili started. I looked at him, confused, urging him to go on. He looked at Kili who nodded. "Marry us, Lili."

I looked up at them shocked. After I gained my senses, I smiled and said, "Yes!" Then I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kili asked, smiling like a ninny.

"It's just that, out of all the places in Middle Earth, you chose to ask me as we are all sitting, naked in a warm spring." I said laughing and they began to laugh as well.

"To be honest, it's been on our minds since Rivendell, but now seemed like as good a time as any, especially after what we just witnessed." Fili replied.

I didn't have a chance to reply as we saw the others finally make it down and coming over. Kili made sure I was covered from prying eyes as Fili continued to wash my back carefully.

"Turn around, all of you, have you no respect?" Thorin shouted to the company as he walked over to us, followed by Oin. Thorin held out Kili's cloak to wrap me in as Fili lifted me up to Thorin's arms.

As soon as I was out of the water, the pain returned greatly. I was suddenly wishing that I was back in the water again, but I knew that I had to face reality sooner or later. I screamed as my back moved in any way as Thorin laid me face down, carefully on the cloak with part of it covering my backside.

Fili and Kili were at my side within seconds after they had at least put their pants on. Kili was rubbing my hair and Fili was holding my hand as Oin inspected my wounds again.

"It already looks much better, that water did wonders. I would normally put some salve on it, lass, but I don't 'ave any. We'll put some cool leaves on it so we don't just wrap it dry." Oin said as he looked at my whip marks. I was going to have some terrible scars and I cringed at the thought.

"Ori, the leaves!" Thorin yelled towards the group and Ori came running up with some leaves.

"Dip these in the water then help me spread them across her wounds." Oin told Kili as he handed him the leaves.

As soon as they were putting the wet leaves on my back, I felt a little relief. I noticed that they smelled like peppermint and I smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Fili asked as my head lay in his lap.

"Many things, but right now I was thinking about the leaves. They smell like peppermint." I said smiling.

"That's because they are, Lili. You can chew on one if you want." Fili said, handing me a leaf. I hesitated before putting it in my mouth and chewing gently. Oh, how I had missed this taste, the freshness of it. I moaned as I chewed on the leaf and felt Fili playing with my hair. I loved when my hair was played with.

"Give her some of this, it will help relax her as we wrap the wound." Thorin said, handing something to Fili who chuckled. I saw that it was a few more leaves, but I knew they weren't peppermint. He held them up to my mouth and I started chewing them. They had a funny taste, but not necessarily a bad one. Just... odd. I felt my muscles relaxing almost immediately. Then I started feeling strange.

I didn't even feel them wrapping my back as Fili held me upright because I was too busy giggling... at nothing... and everything.

"Uncle, did you have to give her so much?" Fili asked as I started playing with his hair, giggling away.

"It was the only way we could get this done without her being in so much pain, surely you agree this was the better option." Thorin told him.

"I think it's rather amusing." Kili said as he helped Oin with the bandages.

"I really want a pie. I really love your hair, my _kidhuzur-ze_, and yours too, my _bahzundush_." I didn't even realize I was speaking in Khuzdul, didn't even know I knew the language.

"Did she just-?" Kili asked Fili.

"Yes, _nadadith_, I believe she did. Not bad nicknames if I say so." Fili replied.

"Oh! That means 'little brother' I got it now!" I said excitedly.

"So she understands Khuzdul, but only when she is high as a kite? Uncle, perhaps you did give her too much." I heard Kili say, laughing. High? I'd never been high before in my life!

"You boys are silly, I'm not high, I am just... thinking freely!" I said laughing as Oin finished wrapping my back. I heard Fili and Kili laughing and even Thorin and Oin too.

"Whatever you say, _azyungal_." Kili said as he carefully slid a tunic over my head. I knew it wasn't mine, considering mine was ripped to shreds, but honestly it was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment.

"We will rest here for the night, take her away from the water so she can rest while the others bathe." Thorin said and Fili tried to pick me up but I wouldn't let him.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" I yelled, trying to take a few steps before stumbling directly into Kili's arms, laughing. "Mayyyyybe...not."

"Come on, Lili, let's go get you some rest." Kili said, picking me up and walking me over to the camp.

"You smell good, and Fee does too. Like home." I said in my sleepy/high state. I could feel the happiness coming from both of them.

"So we don't smell bad to you?" Kili asked smiling.

"Even when you do, you still smell like home. Do I smell bad?" I asked worriedly.

"No, Lili, right now you smell quite like Peppermint, but normally you smell like home too." Fili replied as Kili laid me down on my chest on a bed roll.

"I hope your mother doesn't hate me." I said randomly. I had been thinking about Dis a lot lately.

"Ma could never hate you, Lili. In fact, I think she'd love you to death, don't you, Fee?" I heard Kili say as they covered me with a cloak.

"I do think Ma would love our Lili. I wish we had a raven so that we could send her a letter. She'd be beside herself if she knew we found our One and were getting married." Fili responded.

"What is she like? Tell me about her?" I asked as I felt my head clear a little.

"Ma? Well, she looks like she could be Uncle's twin, beard and all! She's the only one in this entire world that Thorin is afraid of. Ma could put him in his place in a snap. She worries about us though. She worried that we were both too young to come on this quest. Says I'm reckless!" Kili said in a loud voice, laughing.

"You are reckless, you baboon!" Fili chimed in, messing up his brother's hair. "Ma is in charge of the Blue Mountains during our absence. She's always been a good leader, a very brave woman. She gave birth to me on the road! And she birthed Kee all by herself with only me at her side. Obviously I was still a babe myself, only five years old at the time." Fili said and I just relaxed listening to their stories.

"The moment Kee was born, I knew." Fili said and I looked at him curiously. "I knew that we would be together for life, that we would have the same One. Ma and Thorin caught on right away when he would cry every time I left the room. We were inseparable, all our lives, isn't that right, Kee?" I looked over to Kili who was watching his brother with a smile.

"Inseparable we were, _sannadad_." Kili said happily. Fili's eyes lit up when he heard what Kili called him- 'perfect brother'. My eyes swelled up with tears as I watched Fili lean over and grab Kili's head, pulling him in for an embrace while he kissed his younger brother's hair. I could feel the pure familial love radiating off of them both. They pulled away from each other and looked down at me, who had tears rolling down my cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting again?" Fili asked quickly and I laughed, attempting to wipe my tears.

"No, these are happy tears. You both just make me so happy." I said as I pushed a wave of happiness towards them. They smiled and I could feel my eyes getting tired.

"Sleep, _azyungal_." Fili said as he began to play with my hair. Soon I found myself in a deep sleep, one filled with dreams of happiness and love.

**I was really in the mood for some fluff today and some funny. So here it isss! I hope you enjoy it!**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke to throbbing pain coming from my back, seeing it was already morning and the others were already awake. I attempted to get myself up, only making it with great difficulty and pain, but I did make it. I noticed that my back was bandaged all the way around my chest as well, and I was wearing Kili's tunic and my own breeches.

"Lili, what are you doing standing up?" Thorin asked as I looked around for Fili and Kili, not seeing them, but I could still sense them.

"I am alright to walk, now where are Fili and Kili." I snapped unintentionally.

"They went with Master Baggins to scout ahead. The Orc pack is not far behind and we needed to know." Thorin explained as he walked over to me.

"Then we need to get moving, right?" I asked, looking around for something I could help with.

"You need to be resting." Thorin told me point blank. I scowled at him.

"No, I am injured, not disabled, now tell me what I can assist with before I try something myself and end up doing too much!" I snapped again. He looked shocked for a moment before speaking.

"If you insist, then you can help serve breakfast, but do not lift anything. And do not think that Fili and Kili will not try to stop you once they return." Thorin told me sternly.

"I'll be fine." I told him reassuringly.

"I wonder if they notice how much like their mother you are." I heard Thorin mumble as I walked towards the others.

I helped hand out the apples we found for breakfast and was rolling up my bedroll when Fili, Kili, and Bilbo arrived back at camp. My back was killing me but I wasn't going to let it show.

Expectedly, as they arrived back, seeing me walking around camp, they rushed over to me.

"What are you doing up and about?" Fili asked worriedly.

"I am helping so that we can leave sooner." I told them honestly.

"You are in pain." Kili said as he took the bedrolls from me.

"I am fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to us, Lili. We can feel it too." Fili told me as he pulled me into his arms.

"It is bearable, please, just let me do what I can and I will promise to rest later. You know as well as I do that we need to move and quickly." I told them and they hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Fine, but if it gets too bad, and we'll know if it does, then you will not object to being carried." Fili said in a final tone and I nodded before they went off to talk to their uncle.

"How are you feeling today, lass?" Bofur asked as we readied our small packs. I knew I couldn't carry mine because of my back.

"Better. It shouldn't take too long to heal. That water helped quite a bit." I told him.

"Aye, healed every cut, scrape, and bruise I had almost instantly." Bofur replied cheerfully. "Your back was in pretty rough shape though, can't imagine walking around with a wound like that."

"I have a high pain tolerance, I'll be fine. Not to mention, it feels good to stretch my legs. It will help me gain my strength back quicker." I told him honestly.

After everything was packed, Thorin sent Bilbo to scout once more and he came running back worriedly.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked him from my side.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo replied.

"They saw you?" Thorin asked quickly.

"No. No, there was something else out there." Bilbo replied, looking quite terrified.

"What form did it take, like a bear, but bigger?" Gandalf asked him quickly.

"Yes, much bigger." Bilbo said, confused. I knew who it was.

"There is a house, not far from here where we might take refuge." Gandalf stated. All eyes turned to him.

"What house, friend or foe?" Thorin asked quickly.

"Neither, he will either help us, or kill us." Gandalf said solemnly.

"What other choice do we have?" Thorin asked, suddenly hearing the Wargs getting closer, much closer.

"None." Gandalf said. "Run!" Suddenly I found myself running with the others ignoring the throbbing coming from my back. I could feel my bandage soaking through with blood, but I cared not, seeing as we were running for our lives.

We ran for what seemed like hours before coming upon a large house surrounded by a bee pasture and lots of animals.

"Go for the house!" Gandalf yelled, motioning for us to run. I could feel my energy draining by the second and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would crash completely. I felt Kili's hand grasp mine tightly and pull me along towards the house, quickly.

Once we reached it, I noticed a giant black bear coming directly at us and noticed that they were having trouble opening the door. I pushed my way to the front and pushed up on the latch easily, letting everyone inside right before the bear reached us. As soon as I knew everyone was safe, I fell into a heap on the floor, Kili rushing to my side immediately.

"Brother!" Kili yelled, picking me up into his arms.

"Get her to the table, now!" Thorin yelled as he realized what had happened. They propped me up on the huge table as I groaned in pain.

"I need to change her bandages." Oin said as they peeled the tunic off of my back.

"Give her something to bite on, we don't have the pipeweed this time." Thorin said and Fili held a piece of leather up to my mouth and I bit down hard as they peeled the bandages from my skin, muffling the scream as best I could.

"Fili, Kili, place one of your hands on either side of her head, please." Gandalf said as he approached. They looked up at him confused, but did as he said. "Be prepared, this will help her, but it will hurt you both, if only for a short while." I felt Gandalf lay his large hand on the back of my head in between the other two as he muttered some words. I felt the pain drifting out of my body, leaving me in darkness.

"What did you do to them?" Thorin asked as he looked down at Lili's unconscious body and his two nephews looked like they were about to pass out.

"I transferred all her pain to them, it is split equally between them both and will only last for twenty minutes at the most, enough time to bandage her properly." Gandalf explained.

"Oh Mahal, how could she stand like this, let alone run for hours?" Kili asked in a pained voice.

"This is only half of what she was feeling, brother. Even through our bond, I didn't feel it this bad." Fili replied as he grabbed his head.

"That is because your bond allows the three of you to feel any pain equally. What I have done is given you both her share for the time being." Gandalf explained to them.

Oin re-bandaged Lili and walked away leaving Thorin, Gandalf, Fili, and Kili. The pain started to subside from the boys and while they waited for her to wake, Thorin spoke to Gandalf.

"What was that beast outside?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"That... was our host. His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he is a large man, and sometimes he is a great black bear. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. Rest, we will be safe here tonight." Gandalf told Thorin and the rest of the company.

"Will she be alright to continue on?" Thorin asked Gandalf quickly before he moved away.

"She will be well enough soon. The water has healed a great deal of it already, the running only tore open the scabbing." Gandalf explained before going to find himself a suitable resting area.

**Finally made it to Beorn's. Let's see what kind of surprises pop up here! **

**I've written an "M" scene for one of the upcoming chapters, and I need your input on whether you prefer me to post it as normal and change the rating of this story, or post it as a separate and leave the rating? Review to let me know your opinion!**


	17. Chapter 17

I woke to only a dull throbbing sensation in my back, opening my eyes to see Fili and Kili, their heads laying on the table in front of me and I reached up and touched Kili lightly, waking him up.

"You're up." Kili said, waking his brother up as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Gandalf transferred your pain to us temporarily." Fili responded as he woke.

"Can one of you hold me? I feel better when I'm closer." I asked in a small voice, afraid to wake the others in the dark house.

Kili stood and carefully lifted me off the table, moving us all to a corner filled with hay. Him and Fili leaned against the hay and I found myself straddling Kili with my legs around his waist as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Mmm. Comfy." I mumbled as I wriggled a little. I could hear Fili chuckle as Kili bit his lip.

"You are laying like that on purpose, aren't you?" Kili asked in a husky voice.

"I am just getting comfortable. Though I do admit what I am making you feel is making me feel better as well." I said winking at him.

"What is it? Torture Kili night?" Kili asked quietly. I laughed.

"Don't worry, soon will be Fili's turn." I said looking over at Fili and winking as he gulped. "Then soon enough, I will be your wife, and this won't be considered torture." I whispered sensually into the space between both of their ears, effectively evoking a response from both of them.

Half way through the night, I switched places, snuggling with Fili. The involuntary noises he made when I laid on top of him were making my insides twist. Luckily I ended up falling asleep easy enough, only waking to the sound of talking in the morning.

"Good morning." Fili said huskily as I woke up, feeling much better than I did the day before.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked as I sat up, still straddling him.

"I had quite... pleasant dreams." Fili said as Kili helped me up.

"I think you might have shared those, brother." Kili said laughing as we walked over to where the others were sitting at the table.

"So this is the Lady Dwarf you have been telling me of?" I stopped in my tracks when I saw the giant man towering over us with a pale of milk.

"Master Beorn, may I introduce you to Prince Fili, Prince Kili, and Lady Liliyavanna." Gandalf told the giant man who kneeled down to be closer to our height, still feet taller.

"You three are bonded, yes?" Beorn asked us and I stepped forward.

"Yes, we are." I told him wondering if someone had told him or if he just knew.

"You are injured, my lady. Please, come eat, my honey will help you regain strength." Beorn said, leading us to the table. Fili and Kili helped me up onto the bench where they sat beside me. There was so much food and I ate hungrily, everything tasting so good.

After breakfast, Beorn offered for us to stay until I was healed and also offered us supplies for the road. Thorin agreed that we would stay for one week before moving on, allowing all of us to get plenty of rest and nourishment before going on to Mirkwood.

Beorn had led the Orcs north a ways so it was safe enough to go outside at least during the daylight hours.

I was feeling much better by mid-day and walked outside to get my fill of fresh air, smiling as I watched Fili and Kili dueling with their swords.

"My nephews have told me that they asked for your hand." I turned around to see Thorin standing there, handing me a cup of tea with more of Beorn's honey in it.

"Yes, I was actually going to ask you something about that." I told Thorin who raised his eyebrows.

"Ask away." He responded.

"You can marry us anytime, right? It only has to be us and you present?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Thorin replied curiously.

"I want to marry them, tonight. It will be a full moon and I know that is considered as luck. Being here may be the last chance before things get really dangerous and I want to be their wife." I told him and he smiled over at me.

"Apparently you three must all be in the same mindset. They asked the same thing this morning. I will see it done at sundown. Do you wish the others to know, or do you wish to keep it private?" I smiled at the thought of Fili and Kili asking the same thing.

"Private, I think. I want it to be special. And we can have a feast tomorrow or something." I told him and he nodded.

"That is what they requested as well. I will go prepare, looks like they are headed this way." Thorin said, pointing to Fili and Kili who were running in my direction, smiling.

"So tonight, huh?" I asked with a smirk on my face as they approached.

"We were getting ready to-," Kili began but I put my hands to his lips.

"I was going to ask the same thing, but apparently you beat me to it!" I told them excitedly, seeing their expressions change from worried to happy.

"How is your back feeling?" Fili asked as we walked back inside.

"Much better. I can hardly feel any pain anymore, but it will scar badly like my shoulder, I just know it." I said sadly, I didn't want to be covered in scars.

"Battle scars are not something to be ashamed of, Lili. They show how strong you are to survive something as terrible as what you've been through." Fili tried to reassure me.

"And they make for great story-telling, don't they, _nadad_?" Kili said proudly as Fili nodded his head in agreement.

Beorn let the boys use his large bath after they had gotten sweaty while training. I was starting to get nervous as the day started to fade. We had agreed to do the ceremony at sunset and it was getting very close to said time.

I wasn't wearing anything special, Kili's tunic that he'd given me after mine was ruined, breeches, and my boots. My hair was left down save my four braids. They would be connecting two of my braids with a new one in the back during the ceremony as Thorin told me.

"It's time." I heard Thorin say from behind me. I nodded and followed him out to the courtyard, under a large willow where Fili and Kili were already standing, smiling proudly.

I took my place between the two, who now smelled of honey and peppermint and looked at each of them lovingly before looking to Thorin who was standing before us.

"Each of you, hold your left hand out." Thorin instructed. I reached my left hand out at the same time as they both did. Thorin maneuvered our arms so that they were overlapping. "Now the right." He joined each of our hands with another, and I realized that he was forming a knot with our arms.

"This symbolizes the strength of a dwarven bond, much the same as a braid. For together, you are stronger than apart. A single strand may break easily, but when braided together, it's strength is tenfold." Thorin began.

"Do each of you consent to this marriage fully?" We all said yes immediately."Prince Fili, son of Dis, do you willingly bond yourself to Liliyavanna, daughter of Aule, and Prince Kili, son of Dis ?"

"I am willingly bound." Fili responded happily.

"Prince Kili, son of Dis, do you willingly bond yourself to Liliyavanna, daughter of Aule, and Prince Fili, son of Dis?"

"I am willingly bound." Kili responded proudly. Thorin then turned to me.

"Liliyavanna, daughter of Aule, do you willingly bond yourself to Prince Fili, son of Dis, and Prince Kili, son of Dis?"

"I am willingly bound." I responded looking at each of them with love. I looked down and saw our hands glowing where they were touching before feeling a slight burn on the inside of my left wrist. Apparently they both felt it too, but we said nothing as Thorin continued the ceremony.

"It is time for the braiding." Thorin said as he unbound our hands, motioning for me to kneel. I did so and quickly felt Fili and Kili working on my hair in tandem. Soon it was completed and I felt it. The top had been french braided and connected to one existing braid from each side, connected with the clasp of Durin.

I stood and Fili kneeled, Kili and I giving him a thick braid above his own clasp. When Fili was done, Kili kneeled and Fili and I both smiled as we gave Kili his first braid, the same as Fili's.

Once we were completed, we each stood in front of Thorin again.

"I assume you three know what must be done to complete the bonding?" Thorin said, breathing a sigh of relief when we nodded. "As King, I bless this union, and bestow the title Princess upon Lili, daughter of Aule and Yavanna." Thorin said proudly and I looked up at him in awe. I honestly hadn't given it any thought to becoming a 'princess'. That meant that Thorin had accepted me as a niece as well.

"Now go, you only have an hour to complete the bonding." Thorin told us. I felt a wave of lust coming over me and looked over to see Fili smirking at me.

"Brother, would you like to do the honors?" Kili asked, motioning to me. I looked up at both of them in confusion as Thorin laughed.

"I'd love to, little brother." Fili said and I suddenly felt myself being lifted, bridal style in his arms to be carried through the door. The entire company watched us as we passed through the hall going directly for the room Beorn had let us use for our wedding night.

As we passed and the company noticed my hair as well as the boys, I heard cheers and cat calls, along with shouts of congratulations.

I was a giggling mess by the time we made it to the room and Fili laid me on the bed.

I heard Kili locking the door before they both kicked off their boots, taking off mine as well. I was nervous beyond belief, but I was ready.

Fili climbed on top of me, leaning down to kiss me passionately as I felt Kili's lips ghosting over my neck.

_******Begin "M" Rating! IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ, THEN SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER!******_

"You are breathtaking, my princess." Kili whispered in my ear. After a minute, they both climbed out of the large bed and Kili offered me a hand to stand up. "You wont be needing my shirt any longer..." He said as he slid the shirt over my head, leaving my top exposed, save for the few bandages still around my middle.

"And you won't be needing these either." Fili said as he undid my breeches and slid them down over my feet as Kili kissed my neck, making me moan with my eyes closed.

"I feel as if you two are still a bit overdressed, don't you think?" I said as I pulled at Kili's shirt, tossing it to the side, then doing the same with Fili's. The curls of hair on their chests were in contrast to each other, but made both even more attractive. Somehow my hands felt their way down to both sets of strings on their trousers, and I undid the knots, loosening them easily. "Oops." I laughed as they both looked down to see what I had done, laughing as they shed their trousers completely, now only in their small clothes.

I could see both of them, already hard from the lust coursing through all of us in waves. I laid back on the bed as they both advanced towards me, hunger in their eyes. I was only in my panties by this point and they would be gone soon enough.

They looked to each other, nodding before Fili captured my lips in his. I felt Kili ghosting kisses from my neck down to my collar bone then continuing their descent. Fili continued to kiss me as I moaned from the contact.

I gasped as Kili's mouth found it's way to my nipple. First grazing over it with his stubble before taking it in his mouth and sucking tenderly. The action made me feel overly sensitive to everything and I found myself needing to be closer to them both. I could feel Fili's hand on my other breast, kneading as his kissed my neck and ear sensually.

I could feel the warmth spreading in my core and I found myself growing impatient at the need to be touched. It was only when Kili's mouth started traveling further south that I found any reprieve. He kissed my belly slowly before moving to remove my last remaining article of clothing.

Once I was completely bare, I felt Fili move down to my other nipple as Kili began to kiss my inner thigh, getting closer to my core with every kiss. He was teasing me and I growled.

"Please..." I murmured, breathless. I heard them both chuckle before I felt Kili's tongue on my clit. I gasped in pleasure as he began licking and swirling my nub with his tongue. Fili was still playing with my nipples and I could feel something building within me, begging to be released.

Kili started humming as his tongue coursed over me and the vibrations felt so amazing that it sent me over the edge, feeling the explosion of pleasure take me over instantly, then feeling the waves course through me afterwards.

"Time for these to go." I said pointing to their small clothes which were both straining at the seams. I pulled at the drawstring on Fili's and he easily stepped out of them then I turned to Kili and did the same. Honestly, I was curious as to how this was going to happen, but I didn't care at the moment.

They both were clearly very blessed by Mahal, and I suddenly found myself wondering how either of them would fit.

Kili crawled up to my side and kissed me passionately while Fili settled in between my legs, positioning himself at my core. As I kissed Kili, I could still taste myself on his lips and it made me all the more aroused.

I impulsively reached down and grabbed his member gently, causing him to moan in response. I then looked up to Fili who was hovering above me.

"Are you ready?" He asked questioningly and I nodded my head, feeling the need to be filled. I felt him at my entrance, slowly pushing forward. I felt the pain, but it soon turned into pleasure as I adjusted to his size.

As Fili began moving, thrusting in and out of me, I began pumping Kili's member, a chorus of moans coming from all three of us.

"I'm getting close..." Fili grunted as he thrust in and out of me.

"Come for me, my prince." I whispered to him as his forehead touched mine. That seemed to send him over the edge and he spilled his seed deep inside of me, then pulled out, coming to my side as Kili took his place.

There was no pain as Kili slipped inside of me. His movements were swifter and more rough than Fili's but they felt just as amazing. Fili started whispering sweet nothings in my ear as Kili ravaged me.

I could feel my release coming soon and Kili's movements got quicker. "I'm going to.." He said before thrusting into me one last time, causing both of our releases.

After a few seconds, he collapsed at my other side and we all just lay there, panting.

"That was..." Fili began.

"Amazing." I finished before we all passed out in each other's arms.

**_End "M" NO FLAMES, PLEASE! I WARNED YOU!_**

**And there it is, folks. Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up sore, but I smiled as I saw both Fili and Kili still asleep next to me on either side.

My wrist also felt sore for some reason and I remembered the glowing and the burn from during the ceremony. I looked down at it quickly and gasped.

"What's wrong, Lili?" I heard Fili asked sleepily from my side. I was still looking down at my wrist.

"Look." I told him, showing him my wrist. He looked at it oddly for a second before looking at his own.

"Kee, wake up." Fili said, effectively waking him up. As soon as he was sitting up, I grabbed his left wrist and looked at it.

We each had a mark, almost like a tattoo. Mine was of two crossed swords and an arrow through the middle. I looked over at Fili's, which was two crossed long daggers and two crossed arrows, one vertical and one horizontal. I then looked at Kili's, which was two crossed swords, two crossed long daggers, and one arrow through the middle. Each of them were over top the red symbol of Durin.

"During the ceremony, the glowing. Do you know what they are?" I asked both of them, confused.

"I can tell that they represent us. Like mine represents you and Fee, the two crossed swords for Fili and the crossed daggers and arrow for you. It's our weapons, laying over Durin's symbol." Kili said pointing to his.

"And look, your arrow and Kili's arrow are different." Fili said, showing me his. They were different.

"Why do we have them though?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Gandalf." Fili replied. I nodded my head and we all got dressed and walked downstairs.

At first I didn't really comprehend why everyone was staring at us when we walked downstairs until I realized that Fili was wearing Kili's tunic and I looked over at Kili who was wearing the tunic I had been wearing yesterday, and I looked down to see that I was wearing Fili's tunic. I blushed bright red and moved behind the boys as the clapping and cheers began.

"Well this is awkward..." I mumbled behind Kili's back as he and Fili walked proudly. A thought struck my mind. Could they hear us last night?!

"They might have..." Kili responded and I looked at him curiously. Did I say that out loud?

"Nope." Fili responded happily. I just got even more confused as we walked over to Gandalf.

"Ah, I believe I may offer my congratulations, is that correct?" Gandalf said as we approached him. We nodded and he motioned for us to walk outside with him.

"Gandalf, during the ceremony last night, after we said our vows, there was a glowing light on each of our left wrists, and it burned slightly. This morning, we discovered these." I said, showing him our marks. He chuckled lightly.

"That, my dear, is a sign that your marriage has been blessed by the Valar, including your parents. They recognize the bond you three share. It is a rare occurrence, just as the bond itself." Gandalf said. I just looked at him and smiled. "You must be careful though, there are some in Middle Earth who would seek to use that mark against you."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked quickly.

"I believe you know of whom I speak, the one who wishes to destroy the line of Durin. You three now have Durin's symbol embedded in your skin, marking you as part of that line."Gandalf said.

"Azog the Defiler." Kili said in a hushed tone.

"I would suggest, at least until the end of our quest, that each of you keep your marks covered." Gandalf said before leaving us alone. I turned to see Thorin approaching us.

"What was that about?" He asked quickly. We each showed him our marks.

"Gandalf said that our marriage was blessed by the Valar. He also said to keep them covered until the end of the quest because of Azog." I told him.

"I agree. As far as I know, Azog does not know the line of Durin extends beyond me, and I do not wish him to find out, for then he will seek out the three of you as well." Thorin told us as he led us inside for a large breakfast.

That night we had a large feast in celebration of our marriage. I enjoyed the celebration but the entire time I had a nagging feeling on my mind. We were getting closer to Erebor and I worried that we were going along the same course as I had remembered. Well minus me and my marriage to the two young princes.

I found myself wandering outside into the courtyard. I breathed in the fresh air for a few minutes before I heard a presence come up behind me.

"You should be inside, enjoying the feast." It was Thorin. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I just needed some fresh air." I told him.

"I sense that there are other things on your mind. Is it my nephews?" Thorin asked quickly.

"No, I promise it's not them. I just worry, is all." I told him honestly.

"We all worry." Thorin responded quietly. I looked at him.

"I more than most, I assure you." I told him, as I looked him in the eyes.

"Your reason for being here, it is not just my nephews, is it? Not just because you are their One?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

"No, that was just a coincidence, I suppose, or fate." I began. "Do you know why I have not told even them much about the world I lived in, Thorin?" He shook his head, urging me to go on. "I was sent to live in that world to be able to show you and your kin that this world will end up much like theirs if we continue on the same path." I told him and he looked at me in confusion.

"And what will happen?" He asked worriedly and I felt something telling me to show him. My instincts took over and I put my hand to his cheek, feeling images of the greed and hate of Earth slip past my own mental blockade, through my fingertips and into his mind. After showing him, I pulled my hand away and we both opened our eyes.

"There were only those of the race of man, I do not understand." Thorin said breathlessly.

"Do you not see the steady decline of the Dwarf race, Thorin? Soon there will be too few left. The elves are leaving for the Undying Lands. Soon Middle Earth will be just like what you saw. The greediness of Dwarves needs to be stopped Thorin. You saw what it did to your Grandfather. I know what happens, Thorin Oakenshield if your eyes are set but only on the Arkenstone." I told him lowly. His eyes widened at the mention of the Arkenstone.

"How do you know of the Arkenstone?" He asked quickly.

"Because that wretched stone is tied to your fate and the fate of your nephews." I told him honestly, my eyes tearing up as I thought about it.

"What-what do you mean?" He asked worriedly, looking at me as I shed a single tear.

"Do not think you are above the dragon sickness of that stone, Thorin Oakenshield." I told him in a cold voice.

"Fili and Kili, my sister-sons, will they be affected by it as well?" Thorin asked quietly, looking to the ground.

"No, the gold, the Arkenstone, none of it will affect them." I told him honestly, smiling at the thought of the two boys playing the golden harps as treasure lay around them, untouched.

"Then how is their fate tied to the stone as well?" He asked, needing to know. I didn't know if I should do it or not, but I felt the need to. I placed my hand back on his cheek and pushed the images to him. I showed him what he did to Bilbo as well as Fili and Kili dying to protect him, but I did not show him his own fate.

"No, no, no, no, no... that cannot happen. I will not let it." Thorin said, sinking to his knees, his face looking lost.

"I am sorry, but you needed to see to understand. Obviously I will do whatever it takes to prevent that fate from happening, but I will need your help." I told him honestly. I could not do it alone.

"The battle, it cannot be avoided?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, the Orcs and Goblins are amassing and we cannot prevent that. However, we can be better prepared, with our own allies. Like it or not, Thorin, we will need the help." I told him before walking back inside to leave him to his thoughts.

I walked back in to where Fili and Kili were drinking happily and I smiled at them, reminding myself that I would make sure they survived.

"Where did you go off to, love?" Kili asked me as he stumbled up to me, clearly well on his way to being drunk.

"Just needed some fresh air. Now give me that, you don't need anymore." I told him as I took his large tankard of very potent ale away. Fili stumbled over to me and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "You as well, it seems."

"Hey, that's not fair!" They both yelled and I just stood there with my hands on my hips.

"I think you both have had enough, it is time for bed." I told them, vaguely recalling how much I sounded like a mother instead of a wife.

"Yes, mother." Kili mumbled and I smacked him upside the head. "Ouch!"

I pushed them both up the stairs to our room and within minutes, they both were passed out. I laid at the end of the bed, sleepless.


End file.
